The Last Dragon
by CDR. Grae
Summary: (Time Travel AU) Everyone always thought that Zeno would be the last one alive in case the worst happens. However, Shin-Ah was shocked to discover, why was it him instead? In despair because of Kouka's fall and his loss, the heavens decided to grant him another chance. This time, Shin-Ah swears that he will save everyone and stop the war from happening again, no matter what.
1. The Last Dragon

**Summary: Everyone had always thought that Zeno would be the last one alive in case the worst happens. However, Shin-Ah was shocked to discover, why was it him instead? In despair because of Kouka's fall and his loss, the heavens decided to grant him another chance. This time, Shin-Ah swears that he will save everyone and stop the war from happening again, no matter what. (Time Travel, Mature!Shin-Ah, Smart!Shin-Ah)**

 _Many years have passed since the anime and the manga's timeline, so everyone is in their twenties or thirties now. Because of that, it makes sense that Shin-Ah had grown serious, smarter, more vocal, and more mature. Please keep that in mind if you spot anything that doesn't sound like something Shin-Ah would say. Age and never-ending wars can drastically change a person, but don't worry. You'll still see traces of the old, awkward Shin-Ah we all know and love._

 **…**

 **Chapter One:** **The Last Dragon**

 **...**

Dull golden eyes stared half-lidded in the distance, sword slick with the blood of his enemies remaining firmly in his grip, its tip turned towards the ground.

 _It was over._

The greying clouds overtook the bright sky, thunder rumbling forebodingly in the distance. It wasn't long before the heavy clouds began releasing drops of water, the soft pitter patter of the droplets quickly becoming a sheen of rain that began cascading towards the rocky ground, as if doing its best to scrub it free of the blood that came from the limp bodies that littered the previously raging battlefield.

Only one lone man stood amongst the lifeless bodies, his clothes ripped and sticky with both his blood and the blood of those he killed. It seemed anywhere he looked there was red everywhere, the rain not doing such a great job in ridding it off the hard ground.

He exhaled, watching his breath turn into mist, and shifted. In doing so, his foot gently bumped into what felt like soft flesh. He paused and slowly turned his gaze down; ignoring the bloody massacre around him until it finally rested on a serene face framed with previously vibrant red hair.

The spell broke, his vision suddenly cleared, and his firm grip on his sword slackened until it slipped to the ground in a harsh _clang!_ His now focused gaze frantically swept over the body of his master, his princess, his first friend.

It didn't escape his attention that her lifeless hand still held on tightly onto the horned mask he had given to her a long time ago.

 _Yo… na…_

His body seized and his legs suddenly lost all strength, and he proceeded to tumble like a broken doll towards the bloody ground, his head landing right beside the still face of Yona. With his body paralyzed, the only thing he could do was stare in horror at the closed eyes of his friend, her face the epitome of peace after battle.

His own face crumbled in anguish and he finally released a heart-wrenching scream.

 _Yona!_

His vision blurred, and tears of grief began cascading down his face. He sobbed and screamed, ignoring the pain in his underused throat. It was the most sound he ever created in his whole life, the heart-wrenching sound echoing amongst the dead silence of the battlefield. He didn't care if their enemies are still alive, he only cared about his dearest Yona.

Without glancing around him, he knew the bodies of his brothers and Hak are near. He had watched all of them die one by one, each moment feeling like _he_ had been the one receiving their fatal wounds. The sheer number of the army had overwhelmed them and they had fallen, but not before taking out whole legions of soldiers with them in the afterlife. He was the last one left simply because anyone he looked at swiftly had their hearts crushed by his powerful gaze and their bodies butchered by his mighty blade.

His brothers all died just the way they would have liked it: by protecting their master and friend to the very end.

He just wished he could say the same.

He tried forcing his stiff fingers to close in on her wrist, disregarding the horrible pain as bone ripped through skin and muscle from the force. He was desperate to feel the warm and kind hands that always cups his face whenever he uses his curse. Thinking back, his past all seemed so trivial now.

Only Yona is important. Only her.

His tear-filled gaze swept over her back, and at the precious blood pooling from under her. He saw her get stabbed through the back by an unknown soldier, to everyone's horror. Being the nearest, he had swiftly returned the favor; brutally cutting his head and limbs off as well as crushing his heart under his powerful gaze, but it wasn't enough. Yona isn't coming back.

"Yo… na…" He tried to say, but his hoarse throat merely croaked. He sobbed, "P-Please… wake up…"

 _Please… say my name… one last time…_

The harsh rain quickly drowned out any response he might have gotten.

He didn't know how long he just laid there, quietly staring at the peaceful face of Yona who is slowly turning stiff as rigor mortis finally sets in. Even in death, she looked beautiful and ethereal; her closed eyes making it look like she was just sleeping and this was just any other day. His paralysis has long since gone, but he doesn't have the strength to get up anymore. He would be content to just lay here amongst the bodies of his friends and family. At least then they would all still be together.

A snapping noise suddenly split the eerie silence and he froze. Turning his gaze, he watched as a very familiar butchered golden-haired body began twitching and spasming. His eyes widened when he abruptly realized that it was his immortal brother, the Yellow Dragon, attempting to regenerate.

"Ze… no…" He murmured in shock. He watched and waited, and quickly realized that while Zeno was trying his best to regenerate, the process is very slow this time. And he knew why.

They are so far away from Kouka Kingdom – from Hiryuu Castle – for the regeneration to be as quick as before. He can see every bone slowly snapping into place, every skin and muscle stitching itself back at a painstakingly snail-like pace. At the rate he was going, it would take him possibly a whole day before he gets back to his normal self. _And by the time he does,_ he thought grimly, _Shin-Ah would be long gone._

"I-I'm sorry… Zeno."

He closed his eyes, the horrible sound of bones and skin mending themselves slowly fading away from his mind. Yona's skin had gone ice cold, but he didn't let go.

It was very strange. He had always felt the presences of three colorful lights in his mind ever since he could remember. Now, the white and green lights are gone, and the yellow light was flickering weakly, as if it could go out at any moment. It made him feel extremely cold and alone, especially since he realized that there might never be any Dragons to be born in the world anymore. Their master is dead; they have failed to protect her.

The gods must hate their very existence now.

"That is not true, my dear child."

He quickly froze, and that is when he finally felt the presence of another. His neck protested in pain as his head turned abruptly, wild eyes frantically searching for the source of the new voice; ready to activate his curse the very moment they met his gaze. If someone had come to desecrate Yona or his family's bodies, he will absolutely _destroy_ them.

As if sensing his murderous thoughts, the presence immediately spoke. "Calm, Seiryuu."

The voice radiated authority, but at the same time, it also sounded very kind and warm. It comforted him, and he reluctantly relaxed. Oddly enough, it felt almost familiar. Almost like…

"Shin-Ah."

Shocked tears came unbidden to his wide golden eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He slowly turned, his curse dissipating into nothing as golden eyes met violet.

The solemn but kind face of a red-haired man gazed back at him, and Shin-Ah instantly knew without a shadow of a doubt that this is his original master… King Hiryuu.

 _Yona…_

He tried to form words, but his mouth only parted uselessly. His stunned eyes couldn't comprehend the image of this man standing before him. The one whose face and legacy he could only picture using the stories Zeno and Kija used to tell sometimes. He didn't even know _how_ he knew. It just felt… right.

The original crimson dragon closed his eyes and slowly opened them again to gaze out the bloody battlefield, his violet eyes slowly becoming solemn and sad. The sight oddly wrenched his heart. To his confusion, he didn't want to see this man feel sad at all.

"Man has truly gone too far this time." He whispered before turning to him with regret in his eyes. "I never listened to my brothers then; since I loved everything about humanity. In fact, I loved them so much I even became one of them. However, it is now I only realized that I should never have let them be."

His gaze followed the King as he slowly walked towards the still twitching body of Zeno. It was then that the sound of the snapping bones and mending skin came back as loud as ever and he internally flinched. He watched as King Hiryuu knelt on the bloody ground before slowly reaching forward and closed Zeno's eyes. Slowly, the Yellow Dragon's body stopped moving and he released his last breath.

Shin-Ah's eyes immediately blazed in fury and he quickly sat up, ignoring as every wound and part of his body burned in pain. _"W-What did you do to him?"_

The King merely gazed forlornly at the Yellow Dragon's still form before slowly meeting Shin-Ah's deadly gaze. To his shock, the power of the Seiryuu quietly washed over him with no effect, rendering the paralysis ineffective as well.

This development did not deter Shin-Ah however, and he quickly grabbed his sword with his broken fingers and stood up firmly on his feet. The pain and everything else was moved to the back of his mind. Now, the only thing that mattered is if that _man just murdered his brother._

" _What did you do?!"_ He roared in fury. The only person he had left… and this man just killed him!

This couldn't be Yona. Yona would _never_ do anything like that!

" _YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

"Calm yourself, Shin-Ah." The King's tone brooked no argument, and Shin-Ah wavered. "I did not kill Zeno," he stated gravely. "Instead, I granted what he has wished and begged for after all these years. I failed to give it to him in my first life; it would be beyond cruel of me to ignore it in this life.

" _Death_."

Shin-Ah's eyes widened, and he unconsciously took a step back before looking back at Zeno's now lifeless body. The Yellow Dragon looked – dare he say it – happy and contented. He released a shuddering breath before collapsing to his knees beside his brother's body. He knew immortality is a curse far worse than the power of his eyes, but he never imagined cheerful and wise Zeno would wish for death so much.

He gently cupped Zeno's cheeks with trembling hands before closing his eyes in respect. If this was truly what Zeno had wished for after all these years, then it would be presumptuous of Shin-Ah to deny him his happiness. "Rest… brother."

Zeno didn't respond – _he didn't expect him to_ – but Shin-Ah still felt that hint of gratitude coming from the small smile decorating Zeno's serene face. It was truly only him left.

The Last Dragon.

"Not quite." Shin-Ah looked at the man in confusion, and the King smiled sadly. "This world has descended into chaos now that the Four Dragons and my reincarnation is gone. No amount of Dragons or prophecies can save it now." He closed his eyes in grief. "Humanity is lost."

It made him feel like a horrible monster, but Shin-Ah doesn't care about humanity or anything else. The only people he ever cared about now lay lifeless at his feet, never to return. He now understood and found himself wishing for a quick death just like his brother. It's no use to live in a world devoid of Yona, the Four Dragons, Hak, and Yoon. He would sooner wish to kill himself.

"However," the King opened his eyes, and Shin-Ah was stunned to see Yona's own blazing violet eyes gazing back at his, alive and full of determination. "While humanity has no hope of recovering, you still do."

 _W-Wha…?_ Shin-Ah stared at the crimson dragon king in confusion.

"Do you want to see your family again, Shin-Ah?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes." The answer came out without hesitation. Shin-Ah had straightened himself, his eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. "What do you intend to do?"

"Right now, there are two paths that lay before you, young Seiryuu. Your decision will ultimately decide the future of this kingdom. If you choose the first, you may see your family again. The Four Dragons, the Thunder Beast, the Healer, and their Master would be together again in the heavens and live the rest of their lives peacefully, as it is what you deserve. However, the devastation in this world will remain, and the kingdom will eventually fall into ruins. The second path, and the one I hope you would choose, is to relive your journey. While this is definitely the hardest choice, as it will give you nothing but pain and suffering, it would give you a chance to right all the wrongs, to save those you wished you could have saved, and to fulfill my and Yona's greatest wish: to save the Kingdom of Kouka."

Shin-ah was frozen in shock. Relive their whole journey? That seemed too good to be true.

Right now, the only thing he wants is to see everyone again. He wished he could rest and live peacefully with them for the rest of his life. No more wars, no more fighting, no more threat of death. Just them and eternal peace. However, it seems in both paths, he could see and be together with his family again, but he knows if he chose the first path, Yona will forever regret failing to save the kingdom deep in her heart.

Only one path would truly make Yona happy. The question is, should he make that choice?

"It is entirely your decision. After all, you deserve it after doing your best in protecting your family and what remains of the kingdom. Whatever your choice, know that I will guide you in every step of the way."

"W-Will I still remember everything?" He asked carefully.

"Everything." King Hiryuu agreed gravely.

To relive everything… it means that he will have to go through every war, every fight, and every death all over again. He might even go back to the time when Ao was still alive. And not only that, but he would have to go and try to change everything in order to save everyone. To live through that again… was he ready?

Why him? Why not Zeno, who was still alive when this happened? Why not Yona, who was the prophesied King reincarnated? Why not the other Dragons or Yoon, who would most likely do a better job? Why choose a useless monster like him?

He could feel the burden of his decision pressing down on him, suffocating him with its massive weight. He didn't know how Yona had done it; to have the future of the entire kingdom and its people resting on her small shoulders… how could he have been so oblivious to her pain and suffering?

 _Shin-Ah…_

He froze and gazed down on Yona's body, and he could just see her giving him a warm and understanding smile.

 _I trust you…_

He smiled sadly and squeezed her hand, decision made. "The second path…" He turned and stared straight into the King's solemn eyes. "I choose the second path."

For Yona.

The crimson dragon nodded in understanding, his eyes kind and proud. "Very well."

The battlefield suddenly blazed with a holy red light, and Shin-Ah took a shocked step back. He watched as the sky turned red – the color of dawn – before glowing with different colors as well. Green, White, Yellow, and Blue colors writhed in the skies, looking almost like Dragons taking flight around the clouds. King Hiryuu's red hair now burned like fire, flying behind him in a red-hot blaze. His violet eyes remained on his, however, filling him with strength he didn't know he lacked. "I pray for your safe journey, Child of Moonlight, the Seiryuu's chosen. Protect this Kingdom with your powerful gaze, and know that I will always be by your side."

And with those final words, everything exploded with the burning red light, and he knew no more.


	2. Beginning of the Journey

**...**

 **Chapter Two: Beginning of the Journey**

 **...**

"Hakuryuu-sama! The sky!"

Kija turned to gaze at the heavens with wide eyes while at the same time; his dragon hand had throbbed and enlarged painfully. His blood boiled and sweat beaded his forehead from the strain. _W-Wha…?_

Unaware of his state, the people of the White Dragon village gasped and watched in reverence and awe at the miraculous spectacle. He himself was gaping in wonder and in that moment, he knew the stunning colors swirling in the skies would remain forever imprinted in his mind.

"It is the colors of the Dragon Gods!" His grandmother proclaimed, and he nodded stiffly in agreement. Seeing this, the people began to bow low to the ground in respect.

"The Dragon Gods…" Kija repeated in a reverent whisper as he leaned against the wall, his hand throbbing simultaneously.

 **…**

Zeno immediately curled up in shock and pain from his position above a tree. His whole body had suddenly started throbbing and hurting and golden scales began to form everywhere on his body. He gritted his teeth from the pain before a swirl of bright lights caught his attention.

The moment he saw the display, he instantly knew they were from the Dragons. The first sign from them he had ever witnessed since _those_ days, in fact.

"Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu, Ouryuu, and Hiryuu…" Zeno murmured uneasily. "What has happened for you to show yourselves like this?"

 **…**

"Jae-Ha!"

To the everyone's shock, the Green Dragon suddenly collapsed on the ground with a cry in the middle of a fight. Captain Gigan immediately covered for his downed body by throwing knives at everyone who got too close. The other pirates also started to surround his body to protect him. It didn't take long for everyone to stop fighting though as the sky above suddenly began shining with endlessly bright colors. Red, White, Blue, Green, and Yellow bathed everyone's faces as they looked up.

Unlike everyone, Gigan didn't watch as she headed straight for Jae-Ha's prone form on the wooden floors. He was awake, but he was clutching his leg with his face contorted in pain. "Jae-Ha, are you all right?" She questioned.

"F-Fine…" He gritted his teeth, "my leg just suddenly started hurting for no reason."

"I think I found your reason."

Jae-Ha stared at her in confusion and she pointed up. His gaze slowly followed her finger and he proceeded to gape unbeautifully.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Beats me." Captain Gigan shrugged indifferently. "One thing's for sure though, you probably have to stop belittling those Dragon gods of yours."

 **…**

"King Il! Something has happened!"

Princess Yona stared in concern as her father stood up, his normally kind and passive face becoming serious. "Show me."

The servant had led them outside, and Yona noticed everyone gasping and screaming while pointing up at the heavens. "The gods have come to take us all!"

The King stopped in his tracks as he stared dumbfounded at the sky. Yona soon followed his gaze until she was finally confronted by a dazzling whirl of colors coming straight from the heavens. "W-What…?"

Blue, White, Green, and Yellow shone brightly all around the heavens, with the color Red the most dominant of them all. It doesn't look like a rainbow, it practically took up the whole night sky. To her, it looked almost like snakes swirling among the clouds. _Not snakes…_ Yona realized with great delight. _Dragons!_

"This started just now?" Her father questioned the servant, who nodded fearfully. All around them, the other servants screamed in terror.

"It is the color of the Four Dragons and King Hiryuu from the legends!"

"Have mercy on us all!"

"They're very pretty!"

At the sudden and bizarre proclamation, everyone turned to stare in shock at the Princess who had the widest grin on her face. Unbeknownst to her, her bright red hair had flared like fire during the spectacle, flying behind her in a red-hot blaze. It didn't help that her position in the balcony has her unintentionally surrounded by the bright colors from the sky, looking almost like she was _one_ with them.

And at that moment, everyone knew.

King Il's eyes had gone wide at the realization, and he quickly moved to shield his oblivious daughter from everyone's line of sight. He had his suspicions, and now it was just confirmed. "Yona, go back inside."

Yona glanced in surprise at her father. "What? Why?"

"Now, Yona." His tone brooked no argument and she quickly bowed her head in shame.

"Yes father."

Everyone was still watching in awe as the Princess turned to go back inside, her red hair still burning brightly from the breeze. They then turned to the King whose face had grown solemn. "No one will speak of this event for Yona's safety, not even to her. Anyone who disobeys will face my wrath."

And no one doubted him, for King Il doesn't look like the kind and weak king they thought at that moment. His eyes pierced each one of them, causing them to bow their heads in obedience.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

 **…**

Shin-Ah gasped and shot straight up, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Cold sweat ran down his brow and he hurriedly moved to dislodge the obstructive mask from his face. For some reason, he's having a very difficult time breathing, and he instantly noticed that the air was somehow _thinner_.

The air cannot be thin, he was in an open field just minutes ago.

He felt very strange, as if he had just been punched around by Kija's dragon fist. His stomach turned and he fought not to throw up. He quickly tried to stop himself from straight-up panicking; breathing deeply in an attempt to compose himself so he would avoid accidentally knocking himself out from the lack of air. It worked, and he slowly calmed down enough to take stock of his current situation.

That is when he realized that he hasn't worn his mask in a long time, so how could it appear in his face now?

Breath ragged, Shin-Ah slowly brought his head up – very afraid at what he might see – and was shocked to see a hollow, rocky wall greet his sight. His whole body trembled with unease as he slowly looked around and took in the rather bare cave room surrounding him. There is an old pile of blankets in one corner, some sword sharpening tools, familiar clothes, and the fact that he was enveloped in complete darkness. His eyes never had a problem seeing in the dark, but this is the first time he wished he couldn't do so.

He was in his old room.

Before he could panic again, something furry suddenly bumped into his hand and his breath caught. He turned to see Ao gazing up at him with her signature chubby cheeks, head slightly tilted as a sign of confusion. Instantly, tears welled up in his eyes and he quickly reached over to grab and hug the astonished creature with all his strength, his chest tight with happiness and excitement. "A- _Ao..!"_

 _Pukyuu?_ Ao squeaked in surprise, looking even more confused at his unusual behavior.

"I-I…" _I missed you!_

His eyes filled with joyful tears and he grinned so wide his cheeks hurt, distinctly feeling a small delighted laugh bubbling in his throat. It had been _years_ since he last saw the squirrel. She had died early, the lifespan of a squirrel too short to be able to make it through the end of their journey. She had been buried somewhere in the mountains near the Fire and Earth Tribe, her grave marked with stones, flowers, and nuts given by everyone. Shin-Ah had grieved for a long time, isolating himself from the rest. The others had understood and had given him his space, but they all showed they cared in small ways. Shin-Ah had been thankful, and sought to make it up to them after his grief had eased a bit. They refused, however, and only ever looked at him with kind and sympathetic eyes. It made him want to love and protect them even more.

 _Seeing Ao alive and well…_ he hugged the squirrel even more, making her squeak. "P-Please don't leave me again, Ao."

 _Pukyuu!_ Ao patted his hands in an encouraging manner, making him smile in relief. However, seeing her alive and the fact that he was back in his old room just confirmed what he already knew but was trying hard not to acknowledge…

He had gone back in time.

It actually worked.

Shin-Ah slumped against the wall as the shock finally made itself known. King Hiryuu was right… he had truly gone back! He was even back in the caves, with its awful thin air, pitch darkness, and cramped spaces. It suffocated him, and he longed to get out of the caves and into the open air outside once more.

 _But first_ … Shin-Ah looked around until he had spotted his mask discarded near a pile of blankets in his haste to get rid of it earlier. He slowly put it on, not used anymore by its hard and rough surface against his face. Only his fur remained familiar, draped around his shoulders to keep him warm. He had taken to use blindfolds since they are more comfortable, so this unfamiliar weight on his face was a very unwelcome change. However, he knows he has to wear it. If the villagers found out that he had been wandering around without a mask on, they will surely think he's out to harm them, which is the last thing he would want.

"Let's go, Ao." The squirrel wasted no more time in climbing up his shoulder to hide in the fur on his back. _Just like old times…_

Shin-Ah placed his sword back on its sheath before finally walking out the small hole that was his room. After living so long outside, being back in the caves made him feel extremely claustrophobic and uncomfortable.

He quickly jogged past the villagers hiding behind their own curtained rooms, desperate to feel the open air again. They saw him run past but didn't bother him, too frightened to do so, and Shin-Ah, for the first time in his life, was slightly grateful for their fear since it allowed him to go outside without disturbance. He just didn't think he could take any more of this place.

At last, he reached the cave's mouth and he skidded to a stop and watched in shock as endless swirling colors bathed the night sky. He hurriedly removed his mask to gaze at the beautiful sight with his own eyes. He immediately thought of the others; what would they feel after seeing something like this? He knew they would be very confused and frightened as they tried to figure out what might have caused something like this.

As for him, he was just thankful the Blue Dragon village lived inside caves or they would surely find some way to blame this on him. And finding the Seiryuu outside while this is happening is _not_ going to help his case.

Before long, the lights began to disappear, and Shin-Ah internally mourned the loss of it before continuing on to his original purpose for being here.

The mountains are colder than usual tonight, making him extremely grateful for the fur on his back. Longing to put considerable distance between him and the rocky prison, he walked away and soon found a small clearing within the forest that he vaguely remembered from his memories. He always comes here after hunting for food and scouting the area for intruders; this is his special place away from all the hate and fear. This is where he goes whenever he wants some peace and quiet, amidst the vast wildlife and the cold mountain air.

He sat amongst the wild grass and flowers, Ao skittering away from him to settle in the grass beside him, contentedly nibbling on an acorn she found somewhere. Shin-Ah smiled at the sight before closing his eyes and spreading his arms.

The peaceful sound of the forest greeted his ears; birds and crickets chirped in the distance, a cold breeze swept past him, slightly blowing the furs on his mask back, and he could hear the faint roaring sound of a river nearby. No one followed him, to his immense relief. He didn't think he could take facing anyone today after the realization he just had.

He had gone back in time… Ao is alive, so that just meant right now everybody – even Yona – is alive as well! An image of their bloodied and lifeless bodies scattered across a silent battlefield filled his mind's eye. Just a few minutes ago, he saw Hak, Yoon, Kija, and Jae-Ha die at the hands of the soldiers, he watched as King Hiryuu finally laid Zeno's soul to rest, and he even held Yona's cold and lifeless body in his arms. To know that all of them are alive, safe and well in their own homes and villages…

He closed his eyes, letting a few silent tears trail down his cheeks. He tried his best to erase the image of them lifeless and covered in blood, replacing it with memories of the last time he saw them safe and happy.

Yona, whose vibrant red hair and determined violet eyes never ceased to amaze him. She held the whole kingdom's safety and well-being on her small but strong shoulders, and tried her best to help everyone despite the fact that a normal human would have crumbled under such a huge responsibility. He admired her for her courage and kindness. She is the light in his darkness. She was his first friend and the master he is happy to serve until the day he died.

Hak, whose strength and maturity made him think of him as a big brother. His extreme protectiveness over Yona made Shin-Ah respect him. There is no other person he trusts to keep Yona completely safe. Besides, he's seen the occasional longing glances the man gives to Yona, and vice versa. He whole-heartedly supports their relationship, as he knows Yona would be in good hands. Besides, if Hak ever hurts her, then he has Four Dragons and their mother to answer to.

Yoon, whose intelligence and compassion made the others call him the mother of their group. Shin-Ah agrees with that fact whole-heartedly. Yoon's cooking is excellent, he always treats their wounds and he cares for them whenever someone is injured or just feeling down, and he always serves as the group's navigator and tactician. Without him, Shin-Ah was positive they would never have accomplished half the things they did.

Kija… he was the first Dragon he ever met properly, and for that, he will always hold a special place in his heart. He always insists on Shin-Ah to call him big brother, and he does deserve it. It was Kija who first explained his true purpose; to protect and serve Yona until the day he died. It was Kija who cared for him whenever he thought he didn't notice; enveloping him with blankets whenever he's cold, lending him his clothes, and even discretely giving him extra servings of food, always forgetting the fact that Shin-Ah sees everything. It was through him that he first felt what it must be like to have a sibling, and he was glad that he really is his brother by their Dragon blood.

Jae-Ha was always odd in Shin-Ah's opinion; however, he shared the same characteristics as Hak: his protectiveness and his maturity. While he might not always act his age, Shin-Ah always catches glimpses of his true personality, and what he saw was a hidden kindness that can only be rivaled by Yona. He doesn't even mind Jae-Ha's occasional glances at his uncovered eyes anymore; he had grown used to it and even finds himself expecting it on some occasions. He was everyone's big brother, the one everyone can rely on for advice or just silent understanding, in his case.

And lastly, Zeno. He is a mystery; always has, and always will. Technically, he was the first Dragon Shin-Ah ever met, and also the first person to ever give him a gift. Zeno was the light of the group, the eternal child. His cheerful and light-hearted personality hides a deep maturity and intelligence. He was the wisest and the most observant, considering how long he lived. It was why if one needed counseling or just general life advice, then Zeno is the person to talk to. Shin-Ah had grown used to his spontaneous hugs, and even craved them sometimes for their warmth. In a way, he was the little brother of their group.

Thinking about everyone made his heart twist painfully, and he had to take deep breaths and remind himself that they are still alive in this time. However, it made him think of another theory: What if everything he had seen and experienced was all a horrible dream. A premonition from the future?

What if it never really happened?

 _No… that can't be._ He remembered everything! Every single detail of their adventures, of all the wars and deaths, all his friends' features… that can't all be just a dream! Besides, he can't predict something as vivid as that, he is no priest.

However, that realization sent him trembling in fear, and he longed to look for someone to tell them about everything. He can't figure something this big out on his own, he needed guidance!

He tried calming himself down again, repeating a mantra under his breath to get his thoughts under control. "Everyone's alive… everyone's alive… everyone's alive…" No one has suffered yet, and he plans to let it stay that way. He would much rather be the only one who knows and remembers everything that happened, if only to spare them the pain. They had always protected him, now it is his job to protect them in return, dream or no.

He doesn't know how he will do it – it will require very careful planning on his part – but he will do his best to gather everyone again and keep them safe from the challenges ahead. He doesn't know why King Hiryuu picked him to go back when he could pick anyone, but he swears he will never waste this chance. If need be, he will sacrifice his own happiness for the greater good.

 _And to do that…_ He proceeded to remove his mask from his face, letting his eyes see the first light of dawn as it shyly peeked over the mountaintops in full clarity. _He has to leave everything behind for the second time._

…

" _What do you mean you'll leave?!"_

The village elder was red in the face, wide eyes wild and half-crazed. "You cannot do that! It is your duty to protect us and remain hidden from the world, lest they target this village! Do you want outsiders to attack and kill us all because of this sudden foolish urge?!"

Right after going through every plan of action in his mind, Shin-Ah had decided that the best possible action right now is for him to leave the village. He had interrupted the village heads' daily meeting and expressed his wish as reasonably as he could. He knew it is going to be difficult convincing them, and suffice to say, he was right.

However, he did not go on a long and hard journey, fought with many armies, and even negotiated with said armies' leaders on occasions when no one in their group could, to remain shy and compliant. He stood his ground, mouth under the mask set in a grim line. If the elders could see his eyes right now, he knew they would be narrowed and gleaming with determination.

He carefully chose his next words, knowing that he would have to do everything he could to convince them. Even after everything they've done, he doesn't want to leave them without saying anything. Ao wouldn't have wanted that. He took a deep breath and tried to imagine what Yona would say if she were in his place. What Ao and _all_ the past Seiryuus would say.

"While it is true that part of my duty is to protect this village from intruders, it is not my duty to remain hidden." His words are firm but true, his bluntness causing them to step back in surprise. "You should _never_ have hidden all the past Blue Dragons, especially not out of shame. I know the truth now; my real duty is to protect my master – the Crimson Dragon King – who I just felt was born in the light of dawn as clearly as I could see you all now. He calls to me, and it is my wish to go to him." His eyes narrowed even further, his tone as cold as ice. "And you cannot stop me."

They all gaped in shock, clearly unsure what to do at the face of his bold proclamation. The first elder tried composing himself, feeling himself growing smaller at the powerful presence the Seiryuu is unconsciously projecting. "This is the first time I ever heard you talk so much." He tried remarking casually, and distinctly felt the temperature in the room drop several degrees. The others cried out in fear. "With such audacity too."

Shin-Ah remained silent and unmoving, mouth set in grim determination.

"What do you mean Crimson Dragon King? As far as we know, there is only the Blue Dragon!" One elder protested. "You're lying!"

"I don't know where you got this attitude Seiryuu, but I hope you remember the laws of this village." One elder's eyes narrowed. "It is your job to hide and pretend you don't exist from the world. It is your job to protect this village from intruders. And lastly, it is your job to live as long as you could so another Seiryuu will not be born any time soon. Leaving will render this village vulnerable and if you die without our knowledge, another Seiryuu will be born. As you can guess, we cannot let you go."

The others voiced their approval in their elder's words, growing bolder and bolder as more joined in and effectively outnumbered the Seiryuu ten to one. Shin-Ah remained unperturbed, however.

Allowing their complaints and disapproval to wash over him, Shin-Ah slowly moved to get rid of the mask on his face, his movements graceful and deathly calm.

Instantly, the room filled with terrified shouts and yells. The villagers closest to Shin-Ah all scrambled back; almost tripping over themselves in their haste to get away from him. "What are you doing, you fool?!" The head elder shouted over the chaos, "Replace that mask this instant!"

Even through his closed eyelids, he could see the villagers staring at him with terrified and hate-filled eyes. While he might have been frightened in the past, now he couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing important right now is to get away from here so he can finally go back to his real family. To Yona.

"I want to show you something you should never have feared in the first place." He told them softly. Then, pushing back his hesitation, The Blue Dragon opened his eyes.

The villagers immediately clamped their eyes shut as they screamed in terror. Shin-Ah patiently waited for the commotion and chaos to die down, eyes gleaming as he stared at them in full clarity. After several minutes, one brave soul finally couldn't resist his curiosity. He hesitantly opened an eye and immediately found himself staring straight into the most beautiful golden eyes he has ever seen. He gasped in awe, prompting the others to open their eyes and look too.

All around him, the villagers gawked at his eyes, narrowed and determined as they are. "My eyes are never a curse." He whispered softly, the silence in the room making it seem like he shouted. "Seiryuu cannot turn anyone to stone. You hid away the previous Blue Dragons out of shame for nothing but an age-old superstition. Tell me, does that sound like justice to you?"

 _This is for you, Ao. And everyone who had to suffer and stay hidden against their will. This is for all of you._

"T-That doesn't change the fact that you used them to k-kill an entire army!" One tried saying bravely.

For a moment, he thought of his last battle before he went back in time. He had used his power out of desperation and fear, killing the entire army when he found out that it was only him and Yona left. Not that it had done any good, when a soldier he didn't see came out of nowhere and stabbed Yona's unguarded back. He wondered how they could know that.

It was then he realized that he was talking about the incident in his childhood, when he confronted an army for the first time and used his eyes with the intention to kill. For some reason, it all seems so trivial now. "If I didn't kill them back then," he said quietly, powerful gaze staring straight into the man's frightened eyes. "Then they would have killed _you_."

The elder went silent at that, his eyes wide and conflicted, as if he knows Shin-Ah is right but refuses to acknowledge it under everyone's intense scrutiny. Shin-Ah looked at every one of them in the eyes, and noted how most looked away in fear, while some brave ones tried to maintain eye contact with him but ultimately lowered their gazes.

Without using his powers, he rendered the entire council of elders speechless.

"I am not asking for your permission," Shin-Ah continued, knowing that he had won. "I am merely informing you. I am going to leave tonight."

This time, no one protested. They just stared grimly at him. Sensing the conversation is over; Shin-Ah closed his eyes and wore the mask again before turning to head back to his room. He had to start packing his things, which are sadly very few and far in between, then he had to plan for his next actions. However, before he could take another step, an elder called out to him hesitantly.

"W-Wait!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder at the man who was clenching his fists, as if he regretted calling for him. "W-We…" The man looked at the others before sighing in defeat. "We wish you a safe journey, Lord Seiryuu."

 _And don't come back._ Shin-Ah acknowledged the unspoken words with a nod and a bow in respect, so reminiscent of his first time leaving the village. He never planned to come back anyway. There is no longer anything of importance to him here.

The villagers nodded and Shin-Ah walked away, the swaying curtain separating him from their hate-filled and accusing glares.

"Ao." The squirrel squeaked in acknowledgment. "We're going to leave this place forever, go pack."

The squirrel only bit his finger in response, making Shin-Ah smile at the familiarity of it. He hurried to his room so he can get things started; packing his things in a spare bag he found somewhere. Try as he might, he won't miss this place.

He waited until nightfall before he finally left the cave village and into the vast world outside.

 _Everyone… please wait for me._

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! It would _really_ motivate me to write the next chapter.**


	3. The First Mistake

**Thank you very much for the reviews guys! They really inspired me to write as quickly as I could. Some of you are commenting about how mature and smart Shin-Ah is now. I'm so glad you guys took the change positively and didn't think it was too out of character, I admit I struggled a bit on that part so I'm very glad it paid off.**

 **I also found a distinct lack of time travel stories in this section when there are a lot of plot points that we can manipulate and fix, so I decided to just create my own.** **Please keep reviewing guys! I absolutely adore long reviews, so if it wouldn't take much of your time, please review and tell me your favorite part down below. Thanks for the support guys!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three: The First Mistake**

 **...**

Shin-Ah ducked to the ground, his head just barely missing the raging bear's claws. He gritted his teeth before proceeding to deliver a swift and heavy blow to the bear's neck, the force of it making the creature let out a long pained howl before collapsing on the ground.

He panted and slowly knelt to the ground, his wide eyes staring at his trembling hands. Why had it took him so long to kill the beast? It usually takes him only a few minutes to bring it down but this fight lasted much more than that. Besides that, the whole time he felt unbalanced. He always expected his reach would be far, his legs longer when he ran, and his height taller. Being in this body now made him severely disadvantaged since he doesn't know how to maneuver it yet. It was lucky he only encountered the bear or he would be seriously injured by now.

He needed to train harder. He cannot afford failure, not when everyone is relying on him. He needed to train himself to move again using his shorter limbs. He almost died earlier when he misjudged his reach and the sword only grazed the bear's back instead of instantly killing it, making it angrier and wilder.

He watched as Ao slowly approached the bear before squeaking affirmatively. Less cautious now, Shin-Ah checked to make sure the bear is truly dead before beginning to grab it by the leg and drag it along back to his campsite. A bear would sustain them for weeks, making their journey quicker since they didn't need to hunt for food.

Sitting down beside the fire, he quickly set to work; skinning and gutting the creature and cutting it up into little pieces before washing it. He then brought the water in the pot to a boil before throwing the meat in to make it tender while he grounded the herbs he had collected in a nearby field.

Before joining the group, he had already known how to hunt and cook; such is the case when one is left alone with no one remembering to bring him food. However, Yoon helped teach him more about it, especially about how certain herbs increased the flavor, new recipes about all sorts of animals they come across, as well as how to cook seafood. Yoon had figured that one of them should at least know how to cook in case he's not there.

At the end of it, only him and Jae-Ha were successful. Kija and Yona kept on burning the food, Zeno was only interested in eating it, and the least said about Hak's cooking, the better.

Ao waited patiently beside him as he prepared the food, skewering it into some sticks he carved out of some trees before handing some to the squirrel. Sending a quick prayer of thanks, both quickly began devouring the meat.

After leaving the Blue Dragon village, they had traveled for days; skirting along the edge of the mountains away from any villages and the nearest nation, Saika. He has no spare cloths to use as a blindfold, so he is forced to travel once again wearing his mask. Because of that, he mostly stayed away from villages mainly because he doesn't want to be stared at. Besides, Shin-Ah has no money, which makes traveling there impossible anyway.

This made the journey much slower; however, the amount of time greatly helped Shin-Ah plan his next move.

Unfortunately, Shin-Ah encountered a major problem. First of all, he has no idea where exactly in the timeline he ended up in. Judging by his current body, he would wager he's about fourteen or fifteen, which makes it a really long time before he could meet Yona again. The same goes for Hak. He couldn't exactly barge into the castle, he would be arrested on the spot, and he absolutely refused to use his eyes even though he could control its power now. He wouldn't take any chances.

So all that's left is to find the rest of the Dragon villages. The problem is, they never went back to the White Dragon's village in the past, so Shin-Ah has no idea where it is. He could only rely on their stories so he could piece together the location, however vaguely. He knows it's hidden and at the edge of the border, but that's it.

Zeno's whereabouts is even harder to locate, since the Yellow Dragon doesn't have a permanent home. He only knows that Zeno has watched over Yona ever since she and Hak had left the castle, so once Yona escapes, he knows Zeno would be close behind.

And lastly, while he knows where Jae-Ha is at this moment, he already knew for a fact that the Green Dragon wouldn't listen and accept him as a brother. At least, not yet. He is too set in his ways avoiding the Dragon legend that he would probably run away the moment Shin-Ah's presence gets too near.

Once again, he questioned why King Hiryuu chose _him_ to be sent back into the past. He only has limited knowledge of Yona, Hak, Yoon, and the other Dragons' lives before they all met. They were all tight-lipped about it, so he could only gather the basic facts.

It would be better if it were Yona or Hak who were sent back, they were there since the beginning, so they would certainly know what to do instantly. Shin-Ah is neither smart nor strategic enough to make plans. He is more likely to create plans that would get them all killed, so why him?

Closing his eyes, Shin-Ah searched for the presences of his brothers to calm him down. Kija continued to remain in only one location, as he had suspected. Jae-Ha is so far away; but at the same time, his light glowed brightly, as if he was happy or excited. Zeno's light, however, was nowhere to be found.

Shin-Ah felt his heart clench in worry. Zeno never dies, so it couldn't be that. He could be outside the kingdom, however, he knew he would still feel him if that was the case.

 _Could he hide his presence from us?_

That is certainly a possibility. Besides, he wouldn't put it past elusive and mysterious Zeno. He could be anywhere right now, he could even be right behind him and he wouldn't know unless he showed himself.

He really wished Zeno would find him during his travels; he could use his fellow Dragon's input right about now.

"What do you think I should do, Ao?" He asked quietly, slight desperation coloring his tone. He had told her everything about his life in the past leading up to now during their journey. Right now, he would gladly take even an opinion of a squirrel.

Ao gazed almost thoughtfully up at him, before proceeding to clap both her paws and bow. Shin-Ah stared in confusion, his eyes studying the squirrel's position intently. Both paws clasped together in front of her body and her head was bowed almost looks like she was praying… _praying_?

 _Priest_?

He laughed, the unexpected sound effectively startling the squirrel. Of course! How could he not see how simple it is? He needed guidance; so naturally, the best choice would be to seek a priest. He was glad he already knew one, though the latter wouldn't know who he is obviously. Best of all, he would be able to see Yoon!

Shin-Ah beamed with newfound happiness and excitement; at last, he had a goal in mind. Shin-Ah gave Ao another skewer in thanks. "We'll leave early in the morning."

 _Pukyuu!_

 **…**

Kija's eyes snapped open in surprise. The blue light he had been monitoring closely suddenly started to flare up brightly, as if the owner was extremely happy or excited.

"Granny, what did you say about the Seiryuu's whereabouts again?"

His grandmother sighed, "Why do you keep asking these questions about the Seiryuu, Hakuryuu-sama? No matter how many times you ask, the fact that we still haven't found his village will not change."

"But I swear I felt him moving, almost like he was traveling!" Kija beamed excitedly. Ever since he saw the brilliant light display days ago, he began watching the other Dragons' presences in his mind. That was when he caught the blue light suddenly move from the position it had been in ever since he could remember. Kija was beyond ecstatic at the discovery; Seiryuu was traveling just like the Ryokuryuu did. Why? He wasn't sure. However, this just meant that Seiryuu left the hidden place the White Dragon's scouts had been trying to find for years, so that just meant he would be much easier to find, right?

"Check with the scouts again, Granny!"

His grandmother just shook her head, "Why do you watch him so closely out of everyone, Hakuryuu-sama? Why not the Ryokuryuu and the Ouryuu?"

Kija's eyes softened and he shrugged, "I guess because you said it is in the Ryokuryuu's nature to travel, so I don't watch him as much. Besides, his presence makes me dizzy with all the jumping he's doing." He grinned in amusement.

"On the other hand, I am very confused about Ouryuu's presence. He's just not there, so I guess that meant he isn't born yet?" He smiled tenderly, "I can't wait to meet him, it would be very nice to have a younger brother."

"To answer your question, Seiryuu is the only one with a strong and steady presence. As far as I know, he only ever stayed in one place just like me, so I guess I feel like I can understand him. His light is also very calming and comforting. Every time I felt lonely, I find myself seeking his presence first before the rest. Judging from that, I would bet he's a very calm and strong person." He shrugged, "now that he's on the move, I guess I'm interested on what's he's going to do next. Right now, his presence felt very happy, so I guess something good happened?" Realizing what he was saying, Kija laughed. "This makes me sound an awful lot like a stalker."

"No, no, it's alright Hakuryuu-sama." Glancing at her, Kija let out a yelp. His grandmother's eyes are filled with tears, and he could distinctly hear some of the servants tearing up and wailing outside the door. "It touches us to know that you care so much for the other Dragons' well-being!"

"W-Wait!" He frantically gestured for her to stop, "Granny, don't cry! It's nothing, I was just curious!"

To his surprise, it only seemed to make it worse. He could hear the other servants wailing outside, "Hakuryuu-sama's too humble and kind!"

Kija shook his head in embarrassment. "Oh well. I just meant that our scouts would probably have an easier time trying to find Seiryuu now that he's left his hidden village. I wanted to invite him here so I can finally meet one of my Dragon brothers." He smiled softly, "I also wanted to get to know the person who has been comforting me after all this time."

"You're probably right," His grandmother sniffled before nodding, "I will inform the scouts immediately. Don't worry about a thing, Hakuryuu-sama."

"Thanks, Granny." He smiled thankfully at her. Seiryuu's presence is on the move again. Bowing his head, Kija silently prayed for his brother's safety.

 **…**

Zeno raised an eyebrow as he felt Seiryuu's presence move after a long time of staying in one place. Does this mean the Blue Dragon's village moved again after eleven long years?

Did something bad happen?

"Be safe little Seiryuu."

 **…**

Shin-Ah moved swiftly with his eyes narrowed in concentration; dodging, ducking, and blocking against an invisible opponent. He slashed and sliced the air with his sword, the wind almost whistling due to his speed. To his relief, he felt his arms slowly get used to the weight of the blade again. Good, now he wouldn't stumble around off-balanced like a newborn fawn.

He gritted his teeth and decided to practice his reach, twisting his body in a maneuver that shouldn't have brought him pain in his midriff, before proceeding to slash through a tree bark. To his shame, the sword barely even scratched the surface.

He miscalculated _again_.

He let out an involuntary growl of frustration, making Ao chirp at him comfortingly. It shouldn't be this hard, he was already very proficient with a sword. How could a small change in height and stature disturb him so much?

The only good thing with this is that he could still move fast, if not _faster_ than before. Likely due to his smaller build. He remembered that he only began growing in height so much when he was about seventeen years old. That would be a long time to wait, so he has no choice but to train himself now.

He tried again, crouching and adjusting his feet in a battle-ready stance, his sword held aloft in his right hand and his left clenched in front of his face. However, before he could so much as move, he heard rustling in the bushes behind him.

Only years of endless battles and well-honed instincts kept his head intact. Shin-Ah ducked, barely avoiding the arrows as they pierced through the air where his head had been and into the tree with a scratch on it.

He whipped around, brandishing his blade. His eyes saw through the tall bushes and trees and quickly zeroed in on a group of five men hiding behind them. They cursed when the arrows missed and began to show themselves one by one. They look to be bandits, their weapons consisting of bows and arrows, daggers, and curved swords.

Now this sight is already very common in Shin-Ah and his group's life (when one is traveling the whole country, they are bound to encounter random bandits and criminals.) He would've even defeated these men ages ago as soon as they fired the first arrow. However, this time he's in no state to fight.

Ao ran up his leg and into the fur on his back, squeaking urgently.

"What have we here?" One man sneered. "A weird kid in a creepy-ass mask and his furry pet?"

"What's a kid like you doing here in the deep dark woods?" They mocked.

Shin-Ah pursed his lips tightly, feeling annoyance creep in despite his better judgement. Just because he's short doesn't mean he's a kid. Besides, he has no time to deal with them; he still has to _train_.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

He raised his sword threateningly, daring them to come closer. Instead, they laughed. "Look, he's trying to scare us!"

"It must have taken everything he has just to lift that thing!"

"You should probably put that sword down, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." The man held out a hand, gesturing for the blade. "Don't worry; I'll keep it for you."

"If that's what you want," Shin-Ah held the sword out. "Come and get it."

The bandits eyed him cautiously before glancing at each other in confusion. Seeing that he hasn't moved an inch, they shrugged before walking forward. "Now that's more like it. People always want to fight back, not that it does them any goo– ARGH!"

Blood splattered the ground, soon followed by the heavy _thud!_ of the man's body. The nearest bandit screamed in rage and quickly moved his dagger to stab him, but was immediately disarmed and slashed across the chest with his own blade. Blood was coming out everywhere now, staining the ground a deep crimson. The three remaining bandits gazed in shock and astonishment as the kid held the now bloody blade aloft, his mouth set in a determined frown.

They didn't even see it coming.

His grip tightened on the hilt. " _Leave_."

They didn't need to be told twice.


	4. The Masked Demon

**I'm back guys! I'm so glad I managed to find the time to squeeze this story into my busy schedule. After seeing your reviews, especially those _wonderfully_ long ones, I became so excited my mind quickly gave me fresh ideas as to how this chapter would go. Please continue to review! You have no idea how much it inspires me to write. **

**By the way, AnjoRemix had asked how Shin-Ah learned to feel the presences of the other Dragons. If you will remember, the timeline of this story before Shin-Ah went back is almost twenty years after canon. Judging from that, it would make sense that Shin-Ah would learn that ability during those times, since they would be incredibly useful during the war where they would constantly be separated from each other. And I'd like to think that Kija taught him while Jae-Ha or Zeno acted as the beacons. Also, the ability to sense the Dragon's presences isn't accurate, as shown in canon where they literally spent days searching for Shin-Ah's village, so Shin-Ah would definitely have a hard time pin-pointing the exact location of Kija's village. I hope that answers your question. :)**

 **And for Guest, don't worry about it! Reviewing is a way of expressing your appreciation of the story, it doesn't have to have perfect spelling or grammar. Thank you for the compliment! And thank you to TheAngelicPyro, Slytherin Studios, Kiddiluna, Maya Amira, Frozen In Idaho, and Guest for your amazing reviews! I tell you now I really appreciate every one of them, so please keep reviewing and tell me your favorite part down below.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Four: The Masked Demon**

 **...**

Before Shin-Ah knew it, news spread fast in the surrounding villages about the 'Masked Demon' who was said to live deep within the forest. His swift blade is said to instantly kill anyone who makes the mistake of stepping within his line of sight. No one knows who or what he is, sometimes they say he takes on the form of a child, sometimes, a man. Whatever form he assumes, the only thing that can truly distinguish who he is, is a horned mask.

The rumors are all greatly exaggerated, but it worked. Everyone now fears the Masked Demon and are wary to enter the forest. Anyone who spots him calls for his head. It didn't help that the men he originally struck down were instantly dead.

After what happened that day, Shin-Ah had secluded himself in a nearby cave, too horrified and distraught by what he had done.

He didn't mean to kill them, but his body reacted the moment the men stepped within his range. The last time he allowed anyone to get that close, everyone almost died; such is the effects of a war. Since then, he has become extremely suspicious and mistrustful of letting anyone unknown go near their group. The others usually calm him down before he lashes out like that, but now no one was around to stop him from committing such a mistake.

He stared at his trembling hands, trying in vain to clench and steady them. What would Yona and the others think of him now? A murderer who pointlessly kills anyone who steps within his reach? They would be so disgusted.

"I'm a monster…" He whispered, and he could sense the harsh truth in those words. Yona isn't there to stop him from thinking that. He really doesn't deserve her kindness.

She's wrong about him. After all, what kind of person kills without hesitation if not a monster?

He didn't know what else to do. Should he continue on to find a priest or try to figure things out himself without any guidance? He knows he will only bring pain and misfortune to the priest and Yoon, and he doesn't want to hurt or bring any danger to them. The best thing to do would be to keep himself away. Given time, he probably could figure out what to do on his own. However, does he have that time?

"I-I have to at least try and make things right." He told Ao, who only squeaked in agreement.

 **…**

"D-D- _Demon_!"

Shin-Ah quickly darted to the side to dodge the arrow shot at him without warning and brought his hands up as a signal that he meant no harm. However, the villagers either ignored it or was too terrified to acknowledge it because they continued pelting him with arrows and rocks, all of which he dodged and avoided with ease.

His relentless training had paid off, and he actually felt accustomed to his smaller body now. However, dodging the arrows effortlessly only seemed to make the situation worse. The villagers looked even more horrified when their weapons did nothing to harm him. "S-Stop!" He tried to say, his voice struggling to rise amidst the cacophony of terrified shouts and screams. "I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

" _He speaks_!" A villager screamed and proceeded to pelt him with rocks, one of which was headed straight towards his head. Shin-Ah quickly reached out and caught it before letting it drop with a muffled _thump!_ on the grass. "I won't harm you." He told them, voice soft but strong, the villagers freezing as they listened. "I am merely a simple traveler who had been attacked by bandits. I… I never meant to kill them…" He bowed his head in shame, guilt coloring his tone. "I only meant to defend myself."

He watched as the mob visibly hesitated and wavered in their resolve, everyone thinking over his words. Trusting that they wouldn't try anything anytime soon, Shin-Ah slowly begun to relax and hope…

" _Lies_!" Someone suddenly shouted, and Shin-Ah tensed. "The Demon only wants to lull us into a false sense of security, don't let him get to you!"

Shin-Ah watched in dismay as the crowd slowly seemed to agree with the man, his honest words having reached none. Knowing he had accomplished nothing today, Shin-Ah ran back into the forest just as the first arrows were shot yet again, frustrated with himself for failing to gain their trust.

This was the fifth time he had tried to gain their trust and failed. Ever since that day, he had begun to do everything he could to show the people that he meant no harm, however, every attempt he made was only interpreted negatively by the people. They run at the mere glimpse of his mask, arrows are fired routinely into the forests in an attempt to slay him (he only remained safe due to his well-honed senses and extreme luck), even Ao is rebuffed even though she did nothing wrong, all because she was with him the day it happened.

And when he thought his situation wouldn't get any worse, more bandits who felt challenged by his presence are constantly tearing into the forest to confront him. Shin-Ah always tries to avoid any fights, but the bandits are relentless. They wanted to know who is threatening their territory, which often leads to fights he just can't ignore.

If he doesn't defend himself, he'll be seriously injured. He wouldn't be able to complete his mission. The mere thought of which forces him to fight back. However, this action often leads to the death of the bandits, which only worsened his reputation.

Persuading the people that he means no harm isn't working, so with no choice left, Shin-Ah finally decided to leave his current dwelling and continue his journey. He contemplated on throwing the mask away, so that people wouldn't recognize that it's him. However, he doesn't have anything else to cover his eyes with. Besides that, the mask was a memento from Ao. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away even if he wanted to.

Ao continued to be a comforting presence by his side. He didn't know how he could have kept sane this long without her, so he constantly shows his gratitude by spoiling her with food. However, the moment they reached Fire Tribe lands, food slowly dwindled until it became scarce.

The Fire Tribe is the largest of the five tribes of Kouka Kingdom; however, most of its land is infertile, so it is of no surprise that the food source is dwindling. Even the wildlife seems to lessen in number, making it extremely difficult to hunt for food, and he can't go to the towns to buy food since he has no money. Add to that, Shin-Ah keeps on encountering many impoverished and deteriorating villages and farmlands on his travels.

Watching the suffering people from his place hidden in the forest, Shin-Ah felt conflicted. It was Yona's wish to improve the state of this kingdom, which includes helping the suffering villages and towns, not just fighting wars. He would be fulfilling her wish if he tried helping, but shouldn't his mission come first?

 _No_ … if he was reading this right, then he arrived back in time and into his fourteen-year-old body. This means that Yona will be about twelve-years-old by now, which gives him about four years before her cousin Soo-Won begins usurping the throne. Nothing would happen right now, which would give him plenty of time to help the villages. He could just search for the priest and plan his mission along the way.

 _How to go about it though…_

He could become a bandit again, just like what they did in the past. He could fight and take back what belongs to the people and return it to them, and he could exchange his hard work for food or money. However, he doubts being a bandit would help his currently bad reputation. No one would trust him.

Besides… the last time they did that, it didn't end so well. People only got more hurt because the other bandits are enraged that someone is stealing their goods and 'territory'. So that just leaves honest jobs, but from what he had experienced, working honestly is a surefire way of earning _slow_ money.

"I have to try though. People would soon know I don't mean them any harm, right?" He asked Ao, who nodded affirmatively. He felt slightly reassured by that and nodded determinedly. "I'll do it."

Unsurprisingly, it took a whole week before he spotted any group approaching the village. And he knew this isn't any ordinary group because they definitely have weapons. They don't look too friendly either.

Shin-Ah gripped the hilt of the sword behind his back, his position crouching above a tree a perfect vantage point. He will observe first, and if they proved to be bad people, then he'll intervene.

 **…**

"That's it, fall in line and pay up!"

"Move it already! We haven't got all day!"

Shin-Ah frowned as he watched the people being forced to fall in line in front of what seems to be the group's leader, each carrying a small pouch full of coins. Everyone looked resigned, and some frightened whenever the men pushed someone into the line. What is the money for, though?

"Let go of me!"

Shin-Ah tensed and leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he watched one of the bandits drag a woman into the line. She was struggling all the way, the man growling in annoyance as he hauled her roughly. No one moved to help her; they just remained watching with wide frightened eyes.

"We don't have any more money! Let go!"

"You better do what we say, girl." The leader said lazily, one hand tossing a money-filled pouch up and down. "Don't forget, we're the only reason this little town is still standing safe from intruders. Do you really want to risk leaving your family unprotected?"

She glowered at him, "There hasn't been an intruder for years! You're the only ones who kept saying there are!"

"That's because we got rid of them, girlie." The man leaned forward, one hand slowly resting on the hilt of his sword. "And you and all the other villagers here owe us for that, so pay up."

"I don't believe you." She lifted her head stubbornly. "I think this is all just an excuse to steal money from us."

"We're not stealing," The man grinned wickedly, "You're willingly giving it to us."

"Well, I'm not!" She shouted, "This has gone on too far! Help me get rid of these jerks!" She turned to the villagers for support, but everyone kept their gazes on the ground. Shin-Ah visibly saw her resolve weaken slightly at that, before she steeled herself. "Fine, I guess I'm on my own then."

"I think this show's gone on too far, myself." The leader laughed and before anyone could react, he punched the girl in the gut, the force of it making her stumble back a few steps before collapsing.

Shin-Ah saw red.

Everyone gasped in horror and tried running away, but the bandits quickly dragged back the deserters, forcing them to watch the horrifying scene. The girl coughed out blood and trembled weakly, the bandits sneering and snickering in amusement at her predicament.

"Anyone foolish enough to challenge me like this wench did will get the exact same treatment!" The leader roared. To his incredulity, he felt a sharp stab of pain on his chest just as everybody started screaming at him in horror. Confused, his eyes slowly followed their wide-eyed stares down until he is finally gazing down on his own bloody chest, a sword protruding straight out of it. Screams erupted from all around him, and he gaped at it uselessly before his bloodshot eyes attempted to glance behind him to see his killer.

What greeted his eyes is the sight of a horned skull mask, its hollow and vengeful eyes staring straight at his soul. The bandits cried out in shock at the sudden appearance of the man, who let out an animalistic snarl.

"T- _The Masked Demon!"_

"The rumors were true!"

The leader hacked and coughed up blood, the precious crimson liquid slowly dribbling down his chin. "W _-W-What–?!"_

"You have gone too far." The man whispered and slowly twisted his sword, the unexpected soft voice contrasting heavily with the horrifying mask. However, that voice only made it seem more unknown and dangerous.

He didn't get the chance to respond, because the Demon suddenly pulled the blade out in one swift motion, the loss of the only thing holding him up causing him to fall forward in a sudden spray of blood.

Through his fluttered eyelids, he could vaguely see the masked monster viciously cut down all twenty of his men. Blood splattered and spilled on the ground, and the collapsing bodies and screams seem never-ending. The Masked Demon moved like the wind, his sword movements a blur as they slashed and sliced through bodies.

The leader laughed, his throat bubbling from all the blood trapped inside. "Monster…" He called, and the Demon turned to stare at him after finishing hacking down the last of his men. " _Murderer_!"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Everyone, even the Demon, turned to see the girl panting heavily, her gut bruised and her mouth full of blood. She spat at his feet and growled, "As far as I am concerned, you're the only real monster here!"

The leader laughed again, feeling his life slowly fading away. "You… d-don't know what you're talking a-about…" He coughed some more and felt the blood filling up his lungs. "T-That… is a _Demon_. A-And after he's d-done with us… he will _k-k-kill you all_ …"

And with those chilling last words, the bandit leader collapsed and breathed no more.

The girl panted and coughed, before turning to stare at the sight of a frozen figure standing in the middle of dead bodies. The air stank of the metallic smell of blood, and she could vaguely see the villagers with children running away from the scene. Everyone else remaining was frozen in horror as they all waited to see what the Demon would do next.

Instead of turning on them like they had expected, the Demon only released a shaky breath before turning tail and fleeing from the scene and into the woods, leaving everyone terrified and shaken to the core and the girl trembling as she stared at his retreating figure already blending in with the dark shadows within the forest.

Unbeknownst to them all, even Shin-Ah himself, a hooded figure had seen everything from his vantage point. He frowned deeply before calling for his companion and whispering what he had seen. His companion stared in shock at his words before nodding solemnly and rushed to deliver the message…

 **…**

"Are you absolutely _sure_?"

The scout bowed and nodded solemnly, "Yes, Elder. We've seen it with our own eyes. The Lord Seiryuu is nothing but a cold-blooded _murderer_."

The White Dragon village's Elder's eyes grew sad and solemn. She sighed and sat down heavily, her old heart growing heavy with those damning words. The scout gazed at her worriedly, before asking her the most important question: "How will we ever tell Hakuryuu-sama?"

"We don't."

He stared at her in shock, "A-Are you certain, Honored Elder?" The scout asked uncertainly. "Hakuryuu-sama wouldn't like it if he finds out we've kept such a thing secret from him, especially a secret that involves one of our Lord's own Dragon Brothers."

"What do you think will happen once Hakuryuu-sama finds out that one of the Dragons is a killer?" The White Dragon's Grandmother turned and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "He has waited for so long to be reunited with the Dragons; he would certainly disregard the fact that Seiryuu-sama is dangerous and will try to invite him to our village. And what will happen then?"

The scout ducked in shame as he finally realized the Elder's point. "The village will be in danger." He murmured gravely.

"Exactly. And while Hakuryuu-sama will definitely attempt to defend us, he will eventually hesitate to go against Seiryuu-sama. And such a mistake may cost him dearly." Her eyes narrowed, "We must keep this a secret from Hakuryuu-sama, so that all those things won't come to pass. In the meantime, continue to watch Seiryuu-sama's every move and report everything back to me.

"I know I have said this so many times, but be careful of his Dragon Eyes. According to the legends, they are powerful enough to see you no matter how well-hidden you are. Do your absolute best to stay away from his line of sight. One glance at his eyes and you'll be dead instantly, either by his gaze or by the blade he so skillfully wields. We must protect the village and Hakuryuu-sama at all costs."

The scout bowed low, his voice quiet but solemn, "As you wish, Elder."


	5. The Unexpected Meeting

**First of all, let me just start this chapter off with a heartfelt Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers and awesome reviewers! I know I haven't updated much these last few weeks, I've been so terribly busy with exams and last minute requirements I have to finish so I can finally enjoy Christmas vacation. But seeing you guys review and tell me your reactions at that twist last chapter made me anxious to finish everything up so I can finally give you guys your Christmas present! Hope you like this chapter, I'll be awaiting your reactions and opinions. ;)**

 **I really love you guys' reactions to the events last chapter; most are irritated at the scouts for misinterpreting the situation while others are just anxious to see how that bit of information can affect everything. Let's just say everything will be answered soon enough. ;) I know I'm going a bit slow-paced, especially since it is still a few more years before canon events, but please bear with me. Shin-Ah still has a lot to do before he can finally meet his beloved master and princess.**

 **Please review and tell me your favorite part down below! And to my invisible readers, I know you're reading this and hope you'll finally make your presences known by reviewing. It would be really nice to know your thoughts!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five: The Unexpected Meeting**

 **...**

Ao stared sadly at her master and squeaked worriedly. Shin-Ah's eyes flickered to hers for a moment before gazing back at the road they had been traveling on for five weeks now. His feet steadily trudged down the worn path, his knuckles white as he held onto his mask tightly. The strong wind ruffled his exposed blue hair, and he closed his eyes and inhaled, slowly spreading his senses out.

There was a distinct smell of ozone in the air, and his eyes immediately snapped open as he hurriedly picked up his pace, accidentally jostling Ao on his shoulder. He hoped with all his might that he would find a hut, a cave, or even large leaves to serve as shelter.

There is a storm coming, and he doesn't want to be caught right in the middle of it.

However, the chances of finding cover are very slim. He is in the middle of a forest, caves are rarely found here. Even leaves would have a hard time putting up with the tempest.

"No means of shelter…" He muttered lowly, his eyebrows knitted together in an attempt to find a solution to avoid the incoming rain. "No money for an inn either."

Shin-Ah sighed in defeat and petted Ao lightly on the head apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ao. We're going to have to stay out again."

His companion squeaked lowly, eyes gazing in understanding. Since they don't have any shelter, there isn't anything he can do except continue to travel during the storm. He hated those days, because it always left him cold and shivering to death. However, there isn't much he can do. Trees only offer so much protection, after all.

He wore the horned mask and fur again, adjusting it as Ao burrowed herself deep into the white fur. He had begun removing the mask to avoid being recognized while travelling, but it served as excellent protection from the elements. Not a moment too soon, he felt the first drops of rain on his exposed skin. He broke off into a run; even though he knew that he can't outrun the storm, it felt good to do something and take his mind off of everything he had done since then.

Shin-Ah had decided that since he has established quite a reputation now, might as well make use of it. After that disaster in the first village he helped, he still chose to continue helping the villages he encountered along the way; fighting and killing the bandits and criminals who had been terrorizing said villages and giving the people back their stolen money and belongings. Only in rare occasions did he see the need to take some money or food for his journey; and only when he was truly running short on supplies.

Predictably, no one ever helped or thanked him, but that was just fine with him. Shin-Ah has no need for gratitude or glory. He helped the kingdom so that Yona wouldn't have to do so when she finally joins him in his journey. Nevertheless, the scorn and hate the villagers directed at him whenever they caught sight of his mask _did_ sadden him to some extent.

Legs dashed swiftly but silently, the rain and wind soothingly pelted his exposed skin, and for a moment, Shin-Ah slid his eyes shut and allowed himself to relax and forget. He tried forgetting that he is currently a notorious criminal, and that he just murdered people without hesitation. Most importantly, he tried to forget that he had gone back in time to carry this ridiculous burden, and that if he didn't do something soon, history will eventually repeat itself.

Just this time, he let go.

His legs continued to sprint, his footsteps light and fast, barely making ripples in the puddles of water littering the road. He knew Jae-Ha relished in the fact that he can move without anyone noticing. Shin-Ah did too. That is why they are always picked for reconnaissance and espionage work back then.

He didn't know why he decided to use stealth now, especially since no one sane enough would be standing around in a forest in the middle of a rainstorm. And if someone is indeed here right now, no one would be able to hear him amidst the sound of heavy sheets of rain pelting the ground and the gusts of wind strong enough to almost blow his mask right off his face. However, he just had a feeling that he should utilize his skill right now. And his instincts has never led him astray.

He isn't aware of the presence of a scout scrambling to follow him above the trees, his immense speed and stealth completely leaving his pursuer in the dust. As it is, he isn't aware of anything right now except his own thoughts. This is the first time he noticed that years of war had affected him drastically. Back in his time, killing would've been widely accepted since everyone except his family is an enemy. Unfortunately, this belief didn't carry on back in this time. Now, he is the only one left to remember the horrors of war, the only one left that can still kill without hesitation when in the past, everyone had been capable of creating a massacre.

Even innocent Yoon had been forced to kill. Hak, Jae-Ha, and himself never had any problems adjusting to the thought of murder. Yoon had been near catatonic for days when he had finished his first kill.

Shin-Ah frowned sadly as he remembered that day. Jae-Ha had found out during one of his reconnaissance missions that the enemy camp would be planning to launch an early attack at the kingdom. Now that information isn't all that unusual, except that the enemy had planned to attack by poisoning the kingdom's own food supply, thereby killing hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of innocents; most of which never even thought of joining the war, much less dying in one.

By then, their forces are already spread too thin. They cannot afford to defend all the places the kingdom gets its food from; fields, farms, and more are scattered throughout the land. All it takes is for the enemy to send one man undercover to each source so they could poison everything while they, on the other hand, need to send a group of guards so they could stop them; something they cannot do if they lack the men to do so.

In a last desperate attempt to stop them, Yoon had volunteered to go undercover the day the enemy was to execute their plan, primarily because he was the only one who was still an unknown from their enemies. They, especially Yona, had all argued strongly, however, they all knew sending one of the Dragons or Hak would be suicide.

With no other choice, Yoon – disguised as a cook – poisoned the food and drink of the entire enemy camp to prevent them from succeeding with their plan. The result was a mass murder too great for the youth to handle.

Everyone could only whisper apologies for having put Yoon through so much. He had eventually accepted it and moved on, but they all know that he had changed drastically.

Shin-Ah wanted to prevent that. He wanted to let Yoon remain innocent for as long as he lived, even if it meant never allowing Yoon to join their group this time. However, he knew they couldn't afford to lose one member of their family. The safety of the world depends on it.

Besides, wasn't it always Yoon who told them that they wouldn't last a day without him?

He is abruptly shaken from his thoughts by a small paw patting his cheek urgently. Shin-Ah glanced confusedly at Ao who – when she was sure she had gotten his attention – proceeded to point forward.

Utilizing his eyes, he immediately saw what she was trying to convey. Several feet away from them, nearly hidden by the bushes, he could just see a figure curled up tightly into a ball, the rain pounding down on his prone form mercilessly. He was shivering violently, his blond hair and whole body caked in mud and dirt.

His heart jolted in his chest. That familiar blond hair…

 _Could it be?_

He dashed forward, his eyes intent only on the blond-haired figure. He extended a hesitant hand forward as he collapsed on his knees; hands trembling slightly as he carefully turned the figure on his back. To his immense disappointment however, the sight that greeted him is not the blond-haired Zeno like he had first thought.

It was the priest.

Hope rose in his chest and he smiled in relief. While he isn't Zeno, the priest is still his original goal. And he had just found him.

Another dreadful shiver suddenly shook the priest's entire body, and that was the moment Shin-Ah realized that he himself is trembling violently, his teeth chattering as he felt his entire body growing numb from the cold.

Still, he had to take the priest to safety. Who knows how long he had been laying there getting pelted by the harsh rain? He had seen no injuries or wounds, so he probably passed out from something else.

"W-Wake up." He called while shaking his shoulder to rouse him, to no effect. "P-Priest…?" He couldn't remember his name for the life of him, the word erased from his mind after all those years, and he gritted his teeth both in frustration and to stop the chattering of his teeth from the cold.

To his growing worry, no matter his attempts at waking him, the priest was still passed out cold. Shin-Ah sighed in defeat before slowly taking hold of the man's arms and braced himself to lift the prone body from the ground. Unfortunately, he misjudged his strength and size yet again and only succeeded bringing his upper body up before collapsing on the ground with a gasp.

"I can't carry him…" Shin-Ah balled his fists. He hasn't got his strength back up yet, and it frustrates him. "I can probably drag him… but where?"

Standing up, he removed his mask and opened his eyes. At that moment, he could see every drop of rain in full clarity. Focusing in the distance, he willed his eyes to see through the trees and obstacles blocking his sight, determined to see if he can find any trace of a hut nearby.

He turned slowly, scanning his surroundings and carefully picking it all apart. Failing to find any huts in his right, he turned to his left…

And let out a sharp gasp when he felt cold fingers clamping on his ankle. In a moment of shock and panic, Shin-Ah hurriedly whirled around and tried tugging his leg away, but the hand held firm. Pulling his blade out from his sheath, he turned and brought it swiftly down, his eyes narrowed in determination…

Only for his golden gaze to meet the wide violet eyes of the blond-haired priest still laying on the ground. Resisting with all his strength, Shin-Ah managed to stop his blade's descent mere inches from the man's head.

His mouth let loose a shaky breath as he slowly grew horrified at his actions. _Too close_.

To his credit, the priest didn't even flinch at the sight of a sharp blade too close to his face. He only resumed staring in shock, bewilderment, and… was it _wonder_?

For a moment, neither of them spoke. The priest doesn't seem too eager to start a conversation and Shin-Ah was reluctant to break the heavy silence. This had been his goal for the last month, and to be honest, he didn't really expect meeting the priest in these circumstances: both of them covered in mud, bits of grass and leaves sticking into their hair and clothes, and their whole bodies drenched to the bone.

Surprisingly, it was the priest who chose to speak first. "S-Seiryuu…?"

Shin-Ah tilted his head nervously, waiting patiently for the wisdom the priest will no doubt impart on him, or even a gasp of shock as the priest realized, though he highly doubted it, that he had done the impossible and time-traveled.

However, with all the strange things happening to his life right now, Shin-Ah wouldn't be surprised if the priest _did_ find out.

"Seiryuu!" The priest gasped, "W-Why…" He suddenly squinted, and Shin-Ah held his breath in anticipation. "W-Why are there _five_ of you?"

Before he could even utter a confused sound, the priest abruptly collapsed on his face without fanfare, splattering mud and water everywhere.

He blinked in confusion and worry, before turning to look at Ao. The squirrel just looked amused at the situation, though he didn't really get it. Why was the priest seeing five of him? Is he sick?

Thunder suddenly rumbled forebodingly in the distance, quickly alerting him to the fact that the storm is only getting stronger. The puddle the priest's face collapsed on is quickly filling up with water, and thinking fast, Shin-Ah raised the priest's upper body and slung his limp arm around his shoulder so he wouldn't fall and accidentally drown from the muddy water. He quickly resumed his search for the elusive hut for shelter, his eyes working overtime to see through the heavy downpour, the tall trees, and thick bushes blocking his sight.

However, for the second time that day, something interrupted his search. This time, by way of a large rock thrown directly at the back of his head.

His senses instantly went on high alert, and he tried to dodge. Unfortunately, due to the stiffness of his body from the cold, his reaction time was slower than usual. The rock slammed into his cheek and he quickly staggered back, inadvertently pulling the priest's limp body along with him.

" _Let him go!"_

Dazed, Shin-Ah instantly snapped his eyes up at the familiar voice.

Blazing blue eyes glared at him with all their might, strawberry brown hair plastered to his head from the rain. His arm is still raised above his head, frozen in the act of throwing, and his whole body is tense and ready to spring at him if he so much as _breathed_ wrong.

Shin-Ah opened his mouth to speak, but the words died at his throat. His stunned eyes tried and failed to comprehend the scene in front of him, and it was a good thing it was raining, or _he_ surely would have been surprised to see tears falling uncontrollably down his cheeks for no reason.

 _Yoon._


	6. The Priest

**I'm so SO sorry guys! I tried to write and update sooner, I really did! But I suddenly had terrible writer's block, and I can't write anything for _months_. To my surprise, all the while, you guys were reviewing, and I'm so happy and glad you did. You really inspired me! Thank you so much to Maya Yoan, AnjoRemix, Alice Wolfstein, SunniKing, Meilinfan, Ymae12, and Regius Black! **

**And Ymae12, sweetie, you're not being annoying. In fact, I am absolutely _grateful_ you guys reviewed so much. It really helped get my brain to work.**

 **I made this chapter longer, to make it up to you. I don't think I'm really satisfied by my work here, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Please continue to read and review! I love you guys!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Six: The Priest**

 **...**

" _Let him go!"_

 _Dazed, Shin-Ah instantly snapped his eyes up at the familiar voice._

 _Blazing blue eyes glared at him with all their might, strawberry brown hair plastered to his face from the rain. His arm is still raised above his head, frozen in the act of throwing, and his whole body is tense and ready to spring at him if he so much as breathed wrong._

 _Shin-Ah opened his mouth to speak, but the words died at his throat. His stunned eyes tried and failed to comprehend the scene in front of him, and it was a good thing it was raining, or he surely would have been surprised to see tears falling uncontrollably down his cheeks for no reason._

 _Yoon._

 **...**

"Yoon!" The priest called in surprise, unknowingly confirming Shin-Ah's suspicions.

" _Now_!" The boy shouted, completely ignoring the priest.

Even if he wants to, Shin-Ah couldn't move. He could only stare with wide eyes as Yoon glowered, brandished another large rock, and pointed it at him menacingly, his bright blue eyes filled with fury and – if he looked closely –the faintest hint of terror.

"Let him go!" The young boy repeated; fists clenched so tightly Shin-Ah could almost see the marks of his fingernails on his pale skin. "Or I won't miss this time."

 _No…_

Stunned to silence, Shin-Ah felt his heart break at the sight of the friend he had loved and would gladly throw down his own life to protect glaring at him with no recognition at all. For some reason, that hurts a lot more than any wound he has ever received in both lives.

The moment he went back, he had secretly hoped with all his might that it was not just him; that the others might have come back as well. He had hoped that if he found them, they would welcome him back with open arms, warm eyes looking at him with recognition and love, and he would apologize for failing to protect them and their beloved princess. He had hoped…

 _Please… don't forget me…_

Yoon still glared, his blatant hostility almost palpable.

 _Please don't leave me alone!_

However, his desperate prayers went unanswered, and the Blue Dragon can only gaze helplessly at an old friend who treated him as if he was the enemy.

"Calm down, Yoon." The priest slowly raised a trembling hand to calm the boy down, though his voice remained firm and strong. "Drop that rock."

"Not until he drops _you_!"

To his further disbelief, he finally noticed that Yoon's voice is high-pitched and he looked a whole lot _younger_ than he had first thought.

That was the final thing it took for his frozen fingers to release the priest, and the blond man promptly dropped like a sack of stones on the muddy ground.

"Get away from him, Ik-Soo!" Yoon yelled, fist still holding the rock.

To both of their surprise, the priest – Ik-Soo – he finally remembered, quickly got up and spread his arms out to shield him as he glared at the boy. "Yoon, _calm down_." He ordered firmly.

"H-How could you tell me to calm down?" Yoon asked in disbelief. "Don't you know who that is?!"

"I do. Which is why you have to do as I say and _calm down_."

The young boy immediately fell into stunned silence at the normally cheerful priest's command, and Shin-Ah was left to wonder just why Yoon acted so hostile and aggressive when they've only just met. Was he like this when Yona and Hak found him first?

Sensing the tension in the air, Shin-Ah swallowed nervously, feeling a lump on his throat, before shakily stating, "Yoo– I-I am here to help."

To his disappointment and slight hurt, Yoon's eyes only became narrower in suspicion. "Don't think you can fool me just because I'm a kid." He glowered at him with such anger and hate that Shin-Ah unconsciously stumbled back in surprise. "I know _perfectly_ well who you are, _Masked Demon_!"

Shin-Ah flinched back at the tone and visibly slumped. _Oh_. So _this_ is why he's acting so hostile.

Yoon thought he was going to _kill_ the priest.

"I knew it." Yoon smirked, his eyes glancing minutely to the fallen mask on the ground before glaring at Shin-Ah yet again, the latter looking completely resigned and pained. "I knew it's only a matter of time. Rumors of a killer has made its way even through here. Travelers coming from Saika kept warning everyone to be on their guard for a mysterious monster that can shift forms from a child to a man while wearing a horned mask." He scoffed, "While I never cared for exaggerated rumors such as those, I do believe that someone has been killing people around here. The bodies kept getting closer to us, so I figured it's only a matter of time before _you_ showed up."

Shin-Ah gazed at him in hurt and confusion. "No, I only–"

Yoon's eyes flashed once again, " _Get away from Ik-Soo_!"

Shin-Ah opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but the words stuck on his throat. To be honest, it _hurt_ that Yoon, his beloved friend and family, thought him a monster. He knew it was unfair of him; after all, Yoon didn't remember all the times they've spent together in the past: all the secrets, worries, and camaraderie they all shared as a group, but hearing all those hateful words coming from Yoon's own mouth… he only felt like he deserved it all.

"That is enough, Yoon."

Yoon stared at the priest in surprise, "But Ik-Soo–!"

"Seiryuu-sama is our guest," The priest slowly lifted his head and gazed at the young boy, violet eyes piercing and solemn. "Don't turn him away with such hateful words."

Yoon quickly glanced in confusion at the silent man behind the priest, obviously not comprehending the thought that Ik-Soo is protecting a murderer, one that might kill him the moment his back is turned, in fact! "W-What do you mean, ' _Seiryuu-sama'_?"

Instead of responding, Ik-Soo only glanced worriedly at Shin-Ah, prompting Yoon to do the same. To the young boy's surprise, the Masked Demon looked like he had been punched in the gut. His head is bowed low, preventing them from seeing the expression on his face. However, Yoon could feel the distress and pain radiating from him, palpable in its intensity. Yoon suddenly felt incredibly guilty, "I-Is he–?"

"Run back Yoon. Prepare the hut and keep the fire going for our guest." Ik-Soo told him, smiling reassuringly at him. "I'll be fine. We will be right behind you."

Yoon could only nod, completely numb with shock at these abrupt turn of events. He had gone back to the hut from gathering food so he could avoid the storm only to find Ik-Soo missing. He had searched and called for him in the middle of the storm for an hour, only to find the unconscious priest being carried off by a strange blue-haired figure. A quick look at the surroundings caused Yoon to see the horned mask discarded on the ground and deduce the true identity of the man.

The Masked Demon, a mysterious monster travelers warned him and the rest of the villagers about, was making off with Ik-Soo. What could he plan to do to the priest if not kill him like the rumors suggested he liked to do?

But now here Ik-Soo was, reassuring him with a faint smile that the Masked Demon is their _guest._ Even calling him 'Seiryuu-sama' for reasons he can't understand. If he didn't just like Ik-Soo so damn much he would've probably left him all alone with that creature in complete exasperation. As it is, Yoon just huffed and stormed away, mind still in complete confusion as he tried to decipher what is really happening. Surely, he _missed_ something.

He didn't fail to notice the pained golden-eyed gaze the Masked Demon shot at him just before they completely disappeared from view.

 **...**

"I am deeply sorry about Yoon. The rumors surrounding you had terrified him when we first heard of it."

Shin-Ah blinked in surprise as the priest bowed in apology, his body visibly weak and trembling from the strain of the movement. He quickly leaned forward to support him, "I-It's alright. I'm sorry too."

The priest suddenly laughed, making him stiffen in surprise, "I did not expect to meet you today at all. One moment I was collapsing from hunger, and the next I see the Blue Dragon himself gazing down at me. I completely thought it's already my time!" His knees suddenly buckled, and he collapsed with a yelp.

Shin-Ah stared at him for a few seconds.

"From hunger?" He inquired in disbelief.

The priest nodded, a sheepish grin on his muddy face.

"…"

"Well then!" The priest suddenly said, "I think it's time to get out of this awful weather before Yoon throttles us both."

Shin-Ah could only nod dazedly.

 **...**

Yoon looked up as the two men stumbled into the hut, visibly shivering from the cold and completely drenched to the bone. Ik-Soo wasted no time and immediately headed to the roaring fire and the stew cooking above it while the Demon only stood silently to the side, his horned mask clutched loosely in his trembling hands.

Looking at him now, Yoon could see how utterly uncomfortable he looked; his entire body hunched over itself, the large white fur on his head and shoulders making him look smaller. His pale skin looked like he hasn't seen the light for so long, his slightly gaunt face that made him wonder absently if he was even eating at all, and golden-colored eyes that was looking anywhere but him.

 _Wait a minute. Gold eyes? Blue hair?!_

Gaping, Yoon immediately turned to Ik-Soo, only to find the priest already watching at him knowingly. He swallowed nervously.

He never really believed in gods and deities, least of all the dragon gods that supposedly created the Kingdom of Kouka. However, he _did_ know of them, thanks to Ik-Soo's occasional lectures and loud prayers. He knows that there is the White Dragon, the Blue Dragon, the Green Dragon, the Yellow Dragon, and the Red Dragon, and the legends surrounding the humans that have apparently been blessed by their powers.

He knows that the Blue Dragon or Seiryuu, in particular, has been told to possess blue-colored hair and ethereal and impossibly beautiful golden eyes that can see through _everything_.

And lastly, he also knows that when the colorful lights appeared in the sky two months ago, it was all he could do to stop Ik-Soo from declaring to the entire kingdom (and thus, revealing their location and his identity) that the lights are obviously a sign from the dragon gods themselves. And that when Ik-Soo finally calmed down enough to pray and ask for its meaning, he started becoming distant and withdrawn.

 _Suddenly, the 'Seiryuu-sama' thing actually makes sense._

"Are you the Blue Dragon?" He asked bluntly and almost winced. If the gods are real and he really _is_ the Blue Dragon, then Yoon wouldn't be surprised if he struck him down because of his tone alone.

Oh no, did he just almost knocked out a god with a _rock_?!

Suddenly feeling horrified, Yoon watched nervously as surprised golden eyes abruptly turned to him. He quickly looked down, waiting for something horrible to happen to him.

"I am."

 _Huh?_ Yoon stared as the Blue Dragon – the _man_ – slowly lowered himself on the floor, legs tucked in and head dipped towards his direction politely. "I am sorry."

"S-Sorry?" Yoon looked at him in disbelief, "I just hit you with a rock! Granted, I thought you were going to kill Ik-Soo, but now that I know I made a mistake, it's _you_ I should be sorry to!"

The guy shrugged, "Not your fault."

Yoon gaped, turning to Ik-Soo, who carefully handed a bowl of stew to the Seiryuu. "You must have travelled very far indeed, Seiryuu-sama, though I didn't expect to see you this early." The priest slowly eyed him, before looking almost somber. "You have grown. Not in body, but in spirit."

Yoon stared in confusion as Seiryuu stiffened. "Yes." He said simply.

Ik-Soo gazed at him some more, before nodding. "We will talk in the morning. Right now, you need to eat and rest. And Yoon," He finally acknowledged the confused boy, "I will explain later."

He nodded numbly as Seiryuu hesitantly began to eat, slowly becoming quicker once he realized how hungry he really is. He is still confused as hell. Is the Seiryuu truly the Masked Demon? If so, then why is a powerful Dragon god going about killing people in every village he comes across?

 _Should he be worried…?_

 **...**

It was still early in the morning when Shin-Ah snapped awake, his body automatically moving to stretch out the kinks in his joints from sleep. All the while, he gazed around the hut, and found Yoon still sleeping in the corner of the room that was obviously the farthest place possible from him.

Shin-Ah felt a faint pang from his heart at that realization, but knows that he can't blame him. To the younger boy, he is nothing more than a stranger; one who could potentially murder them all in their sleep if he so wished.

Sighing in resignation, he then realized that the only other person in the room who should have also been asleep is nowhere to be found.

Perhaps it is time for that talk.

Shin-Ah promptly found the priest sitting by a rocky cliff facing a waterfall, and immediately hurried to see him. This might be the only chance he'll have of getting guidance and much needed help for his journey, and he'll be a fool to delay it even more by dawdling around.

"It really is a surprise to see you here so soon." Shin-Ah stopped in his tracks at those words before kneeling in front of the solemn blond-haired man. Ik-Soo continued, "Though I did assume there is a good reason your destiny has changed. It seems I was right."

He listened and waited patiently as the priest's bright violet eyes silently observed his thin and pale form. "You've been through so much indeed…" He sadly whispered. "The sign of the gods… the dragon lights… it was you, wasn't it?"

The Blue Dragon nodded, "It was." He said simply.

The priest only continued staring at him, his expression passive and peaceful, and his violet eyes shining brightly in encouragement.

 _Oh…_

Shin-Ah quickly released a shaky breath when he finally realized that the priest is waiting for him to say something. Steeling himself, he then proceeded telling the priest _everything_. About how the war never really ended no matter how much they tried, how they slowly lost everyone they ever cared about until it was only him and the princess left. How he failed to save Yona even though he had used the full power of his eyes, and how King Hiryuu himself spoke to him of his quest for redemption.

Ik-Soo never took his eyes away all throughout the story. There was no doubt, or disbelief, or even surprise, just quiet understanding. He just seemed to absorb everything he told him. Finally, his story was finished and he respectfully fell silent as the priest slowly pondered his words.

After a few moments, the priest finally looked up, and Shin-Ah was shocked to discover that his eyes looked shaken, stunned, and so very sad. He exhaled, before visibly steeling himself.

"First of all, I think you should know that I have never encountered a phenomenon like this before. I only have what you said to help me form a theory. Such an event is unheard of; perhaps such powers of the gods are reserved for only when humanity is heading towards a disaster. I truly have no basis to go on."

Shin-Ah's heart is slowly sinking during Ik-Soo's confession, his mind frantically whirring about what he should do now. If a priest cannot even find a solution or an idea to help his mission, then what hope does _he_ have?

Ik-Soo seemed to have noticed his expression, because he continued, "However, do not think this is all for naught since I _do_ still have the ability to give advice." He chided mildly, and Shin-Ah went red in embarrassment.

"Now, based on what you told me, it would seem that the quest for redemption was not for _your_ redemption, but for the Kingdom." Ik-Soo finally said. Shin-Ah stared at him in disbelief, "Let me explain," He continued, "The Kingdom was dying. Even if you tried to win the war by killing the enemy soldiers, the land is still lost. Kouka was literally razed to the ground. There is no hope for redemption for the kingdom then."

"However, the legends are true. King Hiryuu does love humanity with all his heart. So much so, that he will do everything to keep them safe. Nevertheless, even a god has limits. He cannot restore the entire kingdom of Kouka back to its former glory, but he probably just has _enough_ power to send back the only man who is still alive and has the same amount of compassion needed to complete the journey."

Stunned, Shin-Ah watched as the priest brought his hands together in a praying position, head tilted to face the heavens, blond hair completely covering his eyes. "The gods themselves had taken pity on you and the kingdom. They decided to grant you this chance to make things right again. They sent you back; however, you must realize that some things will not turn out the same ever again. Your leaving the village early might have begun a chain reaction in the events that follows. The future is no longer set in stone at this point in time."

' _Some things will not turn out the same ever again…'_ Shin-Ah felt horrified at the implication behind those words. What would all the things he already did in this world bode for the future and of his family? Should he not have been so quick to leave his village and just wait for Yona and the others to come to him?

 _Why must he be so reckless?_

The priest seemed to have seen his distraught reaction, because he quickly reached forward to touch his trembling hands lightly, "I do not know the future, but all I know is that the gods will not be so cruel to their messenger. There may be challenges, yes, but I am sure you and your friends will prevail." His gaze turned distant again, "I only know that for the future to not change as much, you must prevent telling anyone else about your journey back in time. It is _imperative_ that no one is to know unless absolutely necessary. Such knowledge can bring about the failure or the success of your journey."

"I must not tell anyone? E-Even my friends?" Shin-Ah asked tentatively.

"Even them." Ik-Soo nodded, "I know it is difficult, but that is the only future I can see where your journey runs as smoothly as it could possibly be, with how dangerous the nature of your quest is."

"But what _is_ my quest? What must I do that can help prepare or protect the kingdom from war?" Shin-Ah asked almost desperately. "I cannot do this alone."

"Ah, but you aren't. That is why you must collect the other Dragon warriors and Yoon again." He smiled confidently, and Shin-Ah found himself reassured by his certainty. "You need not be alone."

 **...**

"So what is the deal with him, Ik-Soo?" Yoon nodded at the Seiryuu's direction, the latter of which looks to be in deep thought about something and seems unlikely to hear their conversation. "I don't want to question your beliefs, but it's still hard for me to accept that the guy is actually a _god_." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "So talk."

Ik-Soo just looked amused at him, "He is not the god himself, he is just blessed with the powers and abilities of the Blue Dragon himself. You don't need to worship him, but we do need to pay some respect."

"You truly believe that, huh?" Yoon sighed, "Alright, fine. Let's just say he's really the Blue Dragon from the legends, that still doesn't change the fact that he's still the Masked Demon. You know, the one we've been hearing rumors about that has been killing everyone in _every_ village he comes across?"

"Not everyone." Ik-Soo said simply. Yoon noticed he didn't deny the 'killing' part. "Lord Seiryuu only killed the bandits that have been terrifying the villages. While I normally do not condone killing, everything he did he thought was right at the moment. I am sure he doesn't kill _everyone_ he meets, only those that have committed a serious offense in his eyes."

"What if he has his own brand of justice? A different moral code? You can't trust him just because he happens to have extraordinary abilities, Ik-Soo!" Yoon almost yelled in irritation. "He could kill us all at a moment's notice. We don't even know his _name_!"

"Then ask him." Ik-Soo looked completely unperturbed in the face of Yoon's outburst. "Just remember, I swear to you, we can wholeheartedly trust him with our lives. He has been through so much, that it unwillingly affected his instincts and actions. However, his heart remains in the right place, and that doesn't look like it will change any time soon."

Yoon can only stare as Ik-Soo smiled at him confidently, some of his doubt fading away at the priest's declaration. Ik-Soo sounded so sure, so it must be true, right?

"I… alright. But if he so much as _breathed_ wrong, we're kicking him out. _Okay_?!"

Ik-Soo only smiled at him patiently, "I am certain that will never happen."

Yoon sighed in exasperation at Ik-Soo's mysterious tone, but still decided to give Seiryuu the benefit of the doubt. "Fine, whatever. Just… is it true he can see things even if they're very far away? I can think of a million uses and possibilities for that ability!"

Ik-Soo laughed at his blatant curiosity and interest, "Yes, it is true. He claims to have seen every leaf from every tree even from a thousand miles away. He can even see _through_ things, even through his own closed eyelids."

Yoon's own eyes almost bulged out at that piece of information. "Say _what?!"_

 **...**

 _"What do you mean you lost him?"_

The scouts hastily bowed, "We apologize, Honored Elder! There was a sudden storm. We thought he would be easier to track because of that, since he will leave tracks, but he just suddenly ran and _disappeared_ into the forest!"

The White Dragon Village's Elder sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What if he went into hiding again? I am sure you all know that even after thousands of years, we still have not found the Blue Dragon's Village. If Seiryuu-sama is as proficient, then he's as sure as lost!"

That realization _did_ cross their minds, and they all resolved to find the Seiryuu-sama as quickly as possible. Their village relied mostly on scouting and spying, it was how they stayed safe after thousands of years. If the Blue Dragon somehow found his way into the village... with how dangerous he is, _everyone_ will be in danger; their own Hakuryuu-sama, even more so.

"We assure you, Honored Elder, that we will do everything in our power to locate Seiryuu-sama. He cannot have gotten far."

She nodded, "Go, and remember to stay out of sight."

 **...**


	7. A Painful Decision

**I'm back! And let me just say, after 5 long months, reviewer kiboeme's anti-writer's block vibes finally worked. xD**

 **Thank you so much for continuing to support this fic! It warms my heart to see how genuinely interested and affected all of you are judging by your reviews. Please continue reading and reviewing, they really motivate me.**

 **I also don't mind suggestions or constructive criticism. In fact, I welcome it!**

 **Thank you so much to reviewers AstralSakura, DragonNerdGirl, Maya Yoan, kiboeme, and GoodVibezzz. Your reviews make me really giddy and happy every time I read them.**

 **Now, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seven: A Painful Decision**

 **...**

 _He is too young._

Shin-Ah stared with wide eyes at Yoon in horrified realization.

On the other hand, Yoon had slowly trailed off from asking his questions after the stare had gone on for too long and instead tried to meet his gaze steadily, but Shin-Ah could still see that he had tensed and he looked deeply unnerved. Dazed, Shin-Ah glanced at the priest, and saw him staring back grimly, his violet eyes _knowing_.

 _I am a fool_. Shin-Ah released a shaky breath, his fists clenching. He had forgotten the most crucial thing. It was true that he didn't have a plan when he left Seiryuu village. The best he could think of was to find the priest and gather his friends again. He had planned to persuade them to join him in his quest; the very same thing Yona and Hak had done for them in the original time. However, he failed to account just how far he had come back.

If he has a fourteen-year-old body now, then _of course_ Yoon is younger.

How could he bring Yoon with him when he is still practically a child? He couldn't handle such a harsh journey. He wouldn't be safe, and Shin-Ah worries that he cannot protect him, especially since awful rumors about the Masked Demon is still spreading across the land and they _will_ be targeting him every chance they get.

If that isn't bad enough, Yoon doesn't even trust him yet. Even _he_ knew Yoon wouldn't leave the priest even if he offered him the best reasons in the world.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Yoon's voice stuttered at the beginning as Shin-Ah's golden eyes remained on his, but he pressed on despite his visible unease.

He's not using his curse ( _he would_ never _do that to Yoon)_ but his young voice snapped him back to reality and he tore his gaze away from his. In doing so, he caught sight of Ik-Soo, who could only send him a sad smile.

"I-I'm sorry."

Yoon scrunched up his nose, "You do know you don't have to apologize for every wrong thing you do though, right?"

His shoulders slumped.

Yoon sighed and scratched his head, "Look, if you don't want to answer my questions, you could just say so. You don't have to stare at me so intensely. I thought for sure I was going to turn to stone!"

He knew Yoon was only joking, but Shin-Ah still felt himself flinch at the implication. Ik-Soo's eyes sharpened and he immediately tried to diffuse the tension. "I think that is enough questions for today. Seiryuu-sama, you must still be tired after your journey. Please do not hesitate to rest."

Shin-Ah took the dismissal for what it was. He stood and left the hut to organize his thoughts. In doing so, he failed to see Yoon's confused and slightly guilty expression as he closed the door behind him.

"What did I do?" Yoon stared at the door, feeling oddly guilty.

"Many bad things happened to Seiryuu-sama in the past, Yoon. In a way, he was lucky to have found his way here." Ik-Soo looked sad, and Yoon tried to imagine what would be so bad. Maybe being the Masked Demon is a part of it? He doesn't even look like a murderer or a criminal, but instead a sad and lost little boy.

He had his suspicions, but he wouldn't ask. He's not _that_ stupid. "Don't worry, I won't push him. It's not even my business anyway." He tried to ignore how Ik-Soo's expression just became even sadder at that statement. "I'm going to town. Don't do anything dangerous, and for god's sake, _eat_."

To his relief, Ik-Soo dropped the somber mood and waved, "Have fun!"

Yoon shook his head before grabbing his bag and trudging out the hut. Almost immediately, he spots Seiryuu _(Shin-Ah, he said his name was)_ sitting under a tree while playing with a squirrel. Shin-Ah looked up as he passed, but made no further moves. Yoon glanced at him, then at the bag slung over his shoulders, and sighed. "Hey," He called, and Shin-Ah's gaze settled on him. "I'm going to town for a bit, you want to come?"

Shin-Ah stared at him, before slowly threading a hand at his blue hair. Yoon immediately noticed the problem. "Well, we can hide your hair using your furs. I think it's already dried anyways, and we can probably cover your eyes with a blindfold. You can still see through them, right?" He nodded. "So do you want to come?" Another nod. "All right, I'll get your furs." Yoon said and trudged back towards the hut.

Ik-Soo looked up as he entered. "Shin-Ah's coming with me." Yoon told him, and to his confusion, Ik-Soo visibly brightened. "Take care you two." He waved again and Yoon nodded in acknowledgement.

He tossed the furs and a blindfold to Shin-Ah and watched as he put it on. "I'll be buying ingredients; in the meantime, do you want to explore a bit?"

Shin-Ah immediately shook his head, "I'll go with you."

"All right, suit yourself."

 **…**

Absently stroking Ao's head, Shin-Ah watched the young boy's back silently as Yoon haggled and bargained for the items he picked. He was relentless, and soon, the vendor was left a quivering mess as the two walked away.

"Now all that's left are herbs and we'll be good to go." Yoon glanced at the silent young man beside him, "You sure you don't want to wander off? You must be bored."

Shin-Ah hurriedly shook his head, "I want to accompany you." Despite everything else, he is still glad he can spend time with Yoon again. No one else has been given second chances like this, so he is cherishing it as much as he could. He missed the young man _terribly_.

Yoon shrugged, oblivious to his thoughts. "Okay then. We can pick the herbs in the forest on the way back."

Shin-Ah stared at him, "Why do this alone?" At the boy's confused look, he elaborated. "Why does Ik-Soo never accompany you?"

"I forgot you didn't know. Ik-Soo is practically a fugitive." Yoon sighs, "Priests are banished from Hiryuu castle and from the kingdom. If Ik-Soo were to be seen and identified as Kouka's High Priest, he will be captured or even executed, if the current king is cruel."

Shin-Ah's eyes widened, he did not know this. "Why hasn't he left Kouka?" Surely, he must realize the threat to his life.

Yoon practically growls in annoyance, "I told him that loads of times, but he always insists that he must stay so he can speak to a certain _someone_ and guide them." The boy glanced at him furtively, which he of course noticed. "I thought for sure that it was you he had been waiting for all along, but he says it wasn't."

 _Yona._ Shin-Ah almost smiled. "I believe I know who it is, and it is someone that will surely make it worth the wait."

Yoon frowned at him. "What do you mean? And who?"

Shin-Ah gazed at him. "My master." He stated simply.

"The Red Dragon? King Hiryuu?" He asked skeptically.

"N–" Ao suddenly squeaked, and Shin-Ah abruptly stopped. Didn't Ik-Soo just say that he should be careful not to talk about his past? "Yes." He amended.

Yoon stared at him, before shrugging and walking again. "Seems even you're not sure of that. Let's just go before it gets dark out."

The Blue Dragon stared at the boy's retreating back, sighing heavily before following him into the forest. Yoon soon found a spot and bent to pick up some herbs while he stood guard, eyes roving the whole forest. It might be paranoid of him, but he can't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

A rustle in the bushes instantly caught his attention, and he quickly stood over the boy protectively as Yoon squawked in surprise at his sudden movement. "What? What is it?!"

Shin-Ah remained silent and focused his sight through the bushes, tensing slightly. To his relief, it was just a stray rabbit.

Yoon noticed it too, "Stop being so paranoid. You're probably the most dangerous being in this forest right now." He said that last part in a mutter.

Shin-Ah relaxed marginally, silently agreeing with Yoon. He is too jumpy. He could almost imagine his Yoon and Yona fretting over him and telling him to stop worrying so much. There are no enemy spies or patrolling soldiers that they need to watch out for in this time anymore. The only people that could hurt them now are rogue bandits. That is, until the timeline finally catches up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Yoon sighs in exasperation. "I'm never going to rid you of that habit ever, am I?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever."

 **…**

Weeks passed, and gradually, rumors about the Masked Demon slowly dwindled the longer Shin-Ah stayed with them. That just meant that the neighboring villages are getting complacent, while the bandits are getting bolder. In a way, it was both a good thing and a bad thing.

It's ironic how the only reason the Masked Demon isn't hunting down and killing any bandits right now is because he's too busy protecting Yoon. The young boy slowly got used of the constant presence following him on his errands. Shin-Ah is a silent but great companion. He patiently listens to his rants and occasionally offers his own thoughts and advice. Not too bad for someone who had been killing bandits left and right for who knows how long. Yoon also discovered that he is terribly naïve about a lot of things. It made him wonder how and why.

On the other hand, Shin-Ah never ceased accompanying Yoon wherever he goes. He can't help but cherish the moments he has with Yoon. He isn't stupid, he knows he can't stay with them forever. However, he isn't willing to let Yoon go yet.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Yoon asked him one time, curious in spite of himself.

Shin-Ah pauses before shrugging, "I don't know."

"So do I need to prepare myself to be a caretaker for another freeloader for the rest of my life?" Yoon joked, and felt slightly guilty when Shin-Ah visibly winced.

"I didn't mean to impose on you and your generosity." He said crestfallen, "Just say the word, and I will be gone."

Yoon hurriedly held up his hands, "No, no! I didn't mean it like that. You're more than welcome to stay."

Shin-Ah, however, sensed the lie and felt even more dejected. Just because he misses and wants to spend time in Yoon's company again doesn't mean the young boy felt the same way. He never had the necessary memories after all. "I will be gone before dawn, I promise."

The young boy suddenly felt even more distressed, and oddly enough, he had the most overwhelming feeling as if he didn't want Shin-Ah to leave him again. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it! I don't mind your company at all."

The Blue Dragon tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "It's okay, Yoon. I can manage. I will miss your cooking, though."

 _By the gods, Ik-Soo is going to kill me!_ Yoon swallowed nervously. "I truly don't want you to leave."

He may say that, but Shin-Ah has also realized that time doesn't wait for anyone. He can't spend the rest of his days holed up in here, even if Yoon genuinely does not want him gone. If he doesn't want to come with him now, then Shin-Ah can come back for him at a later time.

However, he still felt the need to ask. "Do you want to come with me?"

The young boy gaped, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden request. "Come with you? _Now_?"

He nodded, and Yoon looked as if two sides are warring inside him. "Are you serious?!" _Of course he is._ The whole time Shin-Ah spent with them, it is fairly clear the young man doesn't have the means or motivation to lie or deceive. It just wasn't in his nature, and he won't start now.

Yoon imagined he probably looked like he is having a stroke.

This has been his dream since he was little; to travel the world and experience everything it has to offer, seek new knowledge and learn about all of its cultures and lands, and then make a book about it all.

Hearing this now... it just seemed too good to be true.

"I-I've always wanted to travel…" He admitted, and Shin-Ah tensed. "Ik-Soo can't leave so I never got the chance…" His tone held a hint of longing, and Shin-Ah held onto that sign of hope.

He watched as Yoon struggled inwardly, before smiling sadly, and Shin-Ah knew the answer. "I-I'm sorry Shin-Ah, but I can't. I can't leave Ik-Soo all alone. He'll probably die from hunger." He tries joking, but it comes off as flat. He winced, "Perhaps… someday."

He watched the young man wilt before him, and felt horribly guilty.

Shin-Ah clenched his fists. He knew the answer, but it still hurts to hear it. They both know 'someday' also means 'never'. Shin-Ah bit his lip, desperately trying not to be selfish and accept his decision. "Please…" _Please change your mind!_

Too preoccupied by the rejection, he barely caught a glimpse of blond hair behind Yoon and watched in surprise as Ik-Soo himself appeared and placed a hand on Yoon's shoulder encouragingly, making him jump. "I'll be fine, Yoon." The boy whipped around to stare at him in shock, but the priest only smiled. "I can take care of myself. Go with Shin-Ah. Explore the kingdom's greatest libraries and lands. Meet new people and experience new cultures. See the outside world and the sheer beauty of it."

Yoon stared at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Wha… I-Ik-Soo…?"

"You don't have to spend all your days taking care of me. He needs you more than I." He squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. "This is your chance to achieve your dreams, take it."

At that, the young boy suddenly gritted his teeth, and Shin-Ah felt his heart drop as Yoon practically exploded, " _YOU IDIOT_! I won't leave you just because some guy comes and offers to take me away with him." He tore his shoulder away from his grip in rage, "How can you even think I will abandon you just like that?! _Stupid priest_!"

Ik-Soo looked terribly taken aback, "Yoon…"

"It's true that my greatest wish is to travel the world and learn all I can about it. But I would rather do it with you!" This time, the tears freely flowed and Ik-Soo now looked even more shocked. Yoon panted harshly, fists clenched so tightly they are _trembling_. " _I can't believe you_." He whispered furiously.

Shin-Ah quickly steps between them, unable to believe how much the situation spiraled out of control. "S-Stop! Please don't fight!" His heart hammered guiltily in his chest; how could he be so selfish. He knows Yoon will never leave Ik-Soo behind, not after all the things they have been through, and yet he still asked. He never intended to tear them apart.

How did Yona do it? How did she ever convinced Yoon to leave the priest? A thought suddenly made Shin-Ah gasp in realization, and the two turned to look at him in alarm.

What if Yona is the only one who could gather them all together again? What if this was never meant to be his job, and his presence so early in the timeline is only making things worse?

 _He needed to leave!_

Realizing it, Shin-Ah hurriedly backed away and absently noticed how Yoon and Ik-Soo started towards him in concern. "I am so sorry for even suggesting it." He stammered, "I'll be out of your way soon. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Wait, Shin-Ah!" Yoon called out to him, but he is already gone.

 **…**

Shin-Ah hurriedly collected his things and Ao back in the hut. No one, not even the priest, knows what will happen now because of his travel back in time. What if he is only making things worse by being here?

"Come on, Ao." He whispered to his faithful companion, ignoring how the squirrel looks at him sadly. He can already hear faint cries and running, and he wanted to be gone long before they reach him.

He ran.

 **…**

" _Seiryuu-sama!"_

The scout's head whipped up, and he hurriedly turned and ran towards the direction of the yell, leaping through trees and branches as he went.

This is the first sign of the Seiryuu in weeks, and he won't miss this opportunity.

But what caused such a frantic yell? The scout dreaded the scene he may find and faintly imagined that he was running towards a scene full of dead bodies or even ransacked villages.

He now had a great idea of what a vengeful and bloodthirsty Dragon God can do. Their own White Dragon rarely showed any destructive tendencies, and he is very relieved at that fact. If the Blue Dragon acts like this, then he can't imagine what the Green and Yellow Dragons can do.

The White Dragon may just be the purest and kindest of the lot.

 **…**

"Seiryuu-sama!" Ik-Soo called out as Yoon ran ahead of him, desperate to reach the young man who has become their first friend since their seclusion. Yoon looked distressed when he realized what Shin-Ah has intended, and gone running back to the hut as quickly as he could.

Yoon almost stumbled as he barged in, and they quickly noticed the lack of furs, clothes, bags, and squirrel inside. "He's gone!" Yoon's frantic eyes searched his for reassurance, his anger quickly forgotten. "Ik-Soo, what do we do?!"

Ik-Soo stared silently at the bare room before them, before bowing his head. "Nothing."

"What do you mean ' _nothing'_?!" Sensing Yoon's growing anger, Ik-Soo explained, "He has chosen to continue his journey without you." It seems there was an underlying meaning behind that, but Yoon was too distressed to notice. "Therefore, we do nothing."

"B-But…" Yoon looked around frantically in disbelief and horror, "But how could he just _leave_?!" He felt horribly betrayed.

 _How could he just leave him behind?!_

Ik-Soo stared at his panicking young charge, and felt his heart drop as he realized what he must do.

 **…**

 **Please review! Suggestions and constructive criticism are also welcome!**


	8. The Spy

**Heyy! I'm back with another chapter, and this one is extra long as a Christmas gift for you guys!** **Thank you so much to reviewers Reversus12, laurajustin, kiboeme, and SuMegitsune. Review replies are at the end of the chapter.**

 **Please read and review! Let's make it to 40 reviews guys!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eight: The Spy**

 **...**

Shin-Ah sighed resignedly as he knelt by the river, its water crisp and cool against his skin. He couldn't see his reflection clearly, what with the way the water flows and ripples, but he didn't need to see it to know he forgot one thing in his hasty departure from the hut…

His mask.

He softly touched the red marks below his golden eyes, and clenched his fists. He can't walk around freely with this on his skin. It'll be like a blaring sign informing everyone that he is the Blue Dragon. Then again, wearing the mask will also be like announcing to everyone that he is the Masked Demon, so really, what is the difference?

Sighing again, Shin-Ah pondered his situation. He can't return to the hut, not after what happened. Perhaps Yoon will keep it for him?

But with the way his luck gets, Shin-Ah will be surprised if Yoon _didn't_ throw it away.

Resigned, Shin-Ah decided to stay in this spot and spend the night here, abandoning the mask there until he can return for it, preferably with Yona and Hak in tow. He'll just find a blindfold in the next village. He hated stealing, but if no one will give him anything then he has no choice.

At least, that was his plan. Until he is quite literally shoved from behind and into the water face-first.

His eyes are suddenly met with a face full of river rocks and fish, all in shocking clarity with his vision, and he gasped. Water quickly rushed up into his nose and mouth and he struggled violently, desperate to toss off whoever was holding him down.

Who would think of attacking him now? It was too early in the timeline for someone to know him. Perhaps the villagers? _But he has no mask on_. The Seiryuu villagers, perhaps?

His thoughts grew increasingly panicked and frantic the longer he was held down until, to his relief, the weight moved and was gone, and he could raise his head above the water and _breathe_.

He coughed and spluttered, desperately hacking out the last of the water left in his lungs. Tensing, he tried frantically to see through his tear-filled eyes who was responsible for tackling him out of nowhere and almost drowning him, readying himself for _any_ attack and threat, until he saw exactly who it was and inhaled sharply, causing him to cough violently again.

Sitting there, nervous and half-drenched, was Yoon.

"Y-Yoon?" Shin-Ah struggled to say, his throat sore from all that coughing.

"H-Hey Shin-Ah…" Yoon tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace, "Sorry for almost drowning you. I guess I became too excited."

That was the last thing in his mind right now, more importantly… "How did you find me?"

Yoon shrugged and looked slightly smug, "You left tracks everywhere, likely because you were freaking out. It's not really hard to find."

Oh _._ He must have been _really_ frantic if he left _that_ many tracks. He had learned to stop doing that ever since the war began and enemies are everywhere. The situation must've really affected him if he became that careless.

"W-Why are you here?" Shin-Ah tried to wrap his mind around the situation. Why was Yoon here, without Ik-Soo in sight, when he literally yelled that he didn't want to come with a practical stranger like himself only a few hours before?

Yoon looked sheepish, " _Well_ …"

…

 _Ik-Soo stared at his panicking young charge, and felt his heart drop as he realized what he must do._

" _Go with him, Yoon."_

 _The distressed boy swiveled around in disbelief, but he cut him off before he could even open his mouth. "If you hurry, you can still catch him." He quickly turned and gave the boy a travel pack he had been readying for a few weeks now, knowing this time will come. "We both know I can't leave this place; not if the laws against priests are lifted. And who knows when that will be."_

 _With that done, he knelt and hugged the shocked boy tightly, feeling the beginning of tears form in his eyes. He will miss Yoon. "He may be your only chance of experiencing the world, don't let it slip through your fingers."_

 _Yoon gaped, "I-I can't, Ik-Soo!" Yoon frantically shook his head; everything is happening too quickly for him to understand, but one thing is certain: he can't bear to leave the priest behind!_

" _Trust me, I can take care of myself. But do you really think Shin-Ah could?" He grasped his shoulders tightly, "I know you're also aware of this in all the times we spent with him, but I'll say it again. Shin-Ah may know how to fight, but he is still a young boy, and a naïve and innocent one at that. You, on the other hand, have more experience and, while it pains me to remember it, you are also hardened by your past and knows how harsh real life is. I trust you will be able to help each other."_

" _But what about the fact that he's a criminal?" Yoon looked panicked, and it's clear he just wanted to prolong the inevitable._

" _A criminal in the eyes of the people he may be, but a complete innocent in the eyes of the gods." He smiled, and Yoon wanted to punch that all-knowing grin off his face. "He is merely led to the wrong path by his past. After all, no one is born evil. Guide him towards the right path and help him to succeed in what he means to achieve."_

 _Yoon slumped in defeat, "I don't know if I can do this, Ik-Soo." He blinked rapidly, trying his best not to let the tears flow._

 _He soon lost the battle._

 _Ik-Soo hugged Yoon to his chest tightly as the boy cried and sobbed, feeling very much like the young boy who the priest first left years ago. "I can't do this!"_

" _You can and you will." Ik-Soo whispered with quiet certainty, his own tears staining his cheeks. "I have faith in you, Yoon. It will be a difficult and dangerous journey, but you'll come out wiser, braver, and stronger in the end."_

 _Releasing a shuddering breath, the priest released the young boy and handed him a familiar mask before pushing him towards the door._

 _Yoon glanced back uncertainly._

 _Ik-Soo only smiled sadly, "Go."_

…

Yoon trailed off, before shaking his head and smiling tightly, trying not to break down again right then and there. "So Ik-Soo convinced me to leave, and I realized that I didn't want to leave you alone. I swear you're more of a handful than Ik-Soo is on his bad days."

Shin-Ah only stared at him, stunned.

"By the way," Yoon began rummaging in his pack and Shin-Ah gazed curiously. "Found this before I left. Figured you don't want to leave this behind."

And there, on his slightly trembling hands, is his mask.

Shin-Ah slowly accepted it, his face open and full of wonder. " _Thank you_." He whispered sincerely, and Yoon almost turned red at the amount of reverence in his tone.

"Don't mention it," He muttered in embarrassment before leaning over and flicking him in the forehead. Shin-Ah gazed at him in surprise as Yoon frowned angrily, "Just don't ever do that again! Leaving without a word… and so abruptly too! You gave both of us a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry…"

Yoon 'hmph-ed' and crossed his arms, "I really can't believe you expected us to just kick you out. Like it or not, we're friends now, and friends don't just abandon each other. You could've stayed in our place for as long as you wanted, you know."

"I did want to…" Shin-Ah began, and Yoon looked at him expectantly, "But I needed to leave."

"Why?" Yoon never was one to beat around the bush.

Should he tell him? He did come this far. Besides, Yoon will be with him throughout his whole journey. However, Ik-Soo's warning quickly resounded in his head, and he ultimately decided to tell just the partial truth. "I have a mission." He said reluctantly, "It will be dangerous and difficult. We will likely roam around without shelter most of that time, and without food during the worst times. Not to mention, there will be people looking to hurt us, especially with my reputation. Are you completely sure you wanted to have a life like that? It may be months or years before we ever see Ik-Soo again." He warned.

Yoon turned silent, and Shin-Ah tried his best not to shift nervously. He gave all the warnings he could. Now, it's up to Yoon to decide–

"Sure." Yoon waved a hand dismissively, and Shin-Ah's eyes widened comically. "Ik-Soo already gave me all those warnings before I left, and few hundred more depressing ones, and I still didn't back out, so you sure as hell can't make me back out."

Shin-Ah quickly released a breath he did not realize he had been holding, and he quickly walked forward and hugged Yoon, who yelped in surprise. " _Thank you so much."_ Now Yoon is pretty sure he could construct hundreds of temples just with the sheer amount of reverence and awe contained in that sentence.

"Yeah yeah, it's not a big deal." Yoon awkwardly hugged back, realizing how much it meant to Shin-Ah but likely not understanding what to do with it. "A-Anyway," He cleared his throat. "How about we start finding food and shelter? We could buy a tent in the next village so that will take care of the shelter problem, but right now we need to eat."

Shin-Ah slowly released Yoon, showing him a sincere smile, before getting up. "Agreed. I'll hunt." He stated before scooping up Ao, who Yoon realized had been watching the entire time, and left.

Yoon watched them leave, before smiling happily to himself. He had already done his crying back at the hut with Ik-Soo, so it's time he stepped into his role and not become a crybaby who misses home. Shin-Ah needs him, and a criminal he may be, but Yoon knows the person behind the mask. And if he did kill people, then he must have a pretty damn good reason.

He turned and began gathering wood for the fire.

…

"Wait, let me get this straight," Yoon's eyes were wide and rapt with attention, and Shin-Ah could almost see his brain working in overdrive. "So you're saying that the legend is real? The Four Dragons are being reincarnated again and again and the blessings the original dragons gave them is still there? And that King Hiryuu is alive?!"

He looked terribly worked up, as he always gets when there is new information he needs to process, and Shin-Ah almost smiles at the familiarity of it. "I can barely believe you're the Blue Dragon, if not for Ik-Soo and those blue hair and eyes of yours. I mean, it can be genetics or dye, but to know that there are three more dragons?!"

"Yes." He replied simply.

Yoon slumps over, "They'll be a handful just like you, I'm sure of it." He joked. "And now you're saying we need to find the Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, Ouryuu, and King Hiryuu himself?"

He didn't correct the pronoun. "It's the whole reason I'm travelling."

He blinked then rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

Shin-Ah shrugged.

"Now I know why Ik-Soo wanted me to accompany you. This journey will take so long you'll probably grow crazy or die from hunger if you don't have someone with you."

"I am hoping it won't get too long." Shin-Ah mused. "As far as I know, all the dragons have the ability to sense where the others are and what they're feeling, so it should be easy."

Yoon's eyes bulged out again, and he practically bounced in his seat like a kid. Which, Shin-Ah supposes, is completely natural in his current age. " _Really_?! How?"

"Well… I think of them as lights I can see in my mind." Shin-Ah confessed. "They're like orbs constantly flitting around. Right now, when I close my eyes, I see them. The white dot is staying in one spot, and its light is calm. The green light is constantly jumping around, and its light is trembling, I guess from excitement? The yellow light is nowhere to be found though."

"What?" Yoon looked curious, "Why not? Is he dead?"

 _He never dies._ Shin-Ah bit his lip, "I don't think so. Maybe he isn't born yet?" _He is hiding, most definitely._

"I guess that makes sense." He nodded slowly. "But if he isn't born yet, then when you meet, he'll just be a little kid!"

"Maybe." Shin-Ah agreed.

The young boy went silent as he slowly digested this new information. Shin-Ah waited patiently while he stirred the soup in his bowl. Yoon's cooking is delightful and delicious as always. It's definitely worth it fetching him the second time around…

Yoon's stare caught his attention, and he glanced back at him. To his surprise, Yoon looked suspicious.

"Yoon?"

"Are you staging a coup?" He almost demanded.

His eyes widened, "What?"

Yoon's eyes narrowed further, "It just occurred to me, why exactly are we finding them? You're not planning on overthrowing the current King just to place King Hiryuu on the throne again, right?"

"No, nothing like that!" Shin-Ah wonders how he got that impression. Though he doesn't know himself why Yona gathered them all the previous time. He gets the impression even Yona didn't know why. Nevertheless, he is just content to be with his friends and never questioned their mission.

However, Yoon needs an answer, and he obviously won't rest until he has it. Besides, Yona isn't here, so only Shin-Ah should have a reason why he's gathering them all again.

"Well?" Yoon demanded again.

Shin-Ah's brain immediately scrambled for an explanation that would satisfy the young boy, and he blurted:

"I miss them."

Yoon looked confused, "Huh?"

Shin-Ah felt panicked, and willed his brain to think of a reason. "It's been so long. I just wanted all my brothers back."

 _Oh no,_ _he might as well just blurted out he is a time traveler. Now what will King Hiryuu and Ik-Soo think of him?_

However, oddly enough, Yoon looked sympathetic. "I guess when you've been apart for centuries, you'll want to find them all again. I think I understand." He exhaled, "Sorry for assuming the worst."

Shin-Ah blinked; _did he just?_ Yoon looked content with his answer and focused again on his meal.

Did he just present himself as a clingy kid with dragon powers who can't let go of the past that happened _centuries ago_?

… Apparently, he did.

Well, if that theory satisfies Yoon, who was he to contradict him? Besides, he formed that conclusion himself.

"So, I'm assuming you left your village to go on this journey?" Yoon asked mildly, and he nodded. "Why are you alone then? Don't you have other friends back there?"

Shin-Ah stiffened noticeably, and images of the dark and cramped cave filled his vision. He hastily shoved his nausea down. Ao quickly _pukyuu-d_ , making him snap back to the present.

"No." He said curtly, barely hiding the tremble in his voice. Ao quickly climbed his shoulder and cuddled him, squeaking comfortingly.

Yoon looked worried, but silently agreed to drop it, which Shin-Ah is thankful for.

Together, they finished their meal in silence.

…

"I'm back." Shin-Ah called and held up three rabbits.

Yoon glanced at him, "Just in time. Bring it over."

Shin-Ah obediently nodded and skinned the rabbits. It has been two weeks, and they already established the routine. Shin-Ah will hunt while Yoon prepared the ingredients and gathered wood for the fire. After hunting, it's his job to skin and clean the carcass so Yoon can cook it. The young boy agreed to it after finding out Shin-Ah can cook fairly decently.

He had remarked how it was nice that a friend of his knows how to cook for a change instead of Yoon doing all the work and Shin-Ah almost laughed at that. Mainly because Yoon managed to take care of all six of them, and they are all so terrible in cooking they can burn water. (Kija actually did, come to think of it)

After some time, dinner is ready. Both settled down and Yoon started serving portions.

"So…" Shin-Ah turned to look at Yoon, who was staring contemplatively at his food, "We're running short on supplies."

 _Ah._ "We need to find a village."

"Yeah." Yoon sighed, "You don't mind?"

He shrugged.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick. I'll just pop in and buy stuff. Won't take long, I promise."

"It's okay, take all the time you need." Shin-Ah reassured him.

Yoon smiled. "Thanks."

…

As it is, it was _weeks_ before the pair encountered the next village. Just in time too, as their supplies are practically _gone_.

As Yoon expected, Shin-Ah wanted to stay behind. "Is it because you're still a criminal?" He nodded reluctantly, and Yoon sighed. "Alright, wait for me back at camp. I won't be long." Besides, it'll be good to be around other people. As endearing and kind Shin-Ah may be, travelling for so long with only each other for company is starting to grate on Yoon's nerves.

Shin-Ah watched as Yoon trudged off to the direction of the village, before sitting down under a tree with Ao for company. He petted the squirrel gently, his heart light and hopeful for the first time in years.

It looks like he _is_ allowed to gather his friends again. He had thought only Yona had that privilege, which would have made this difficult. He couldn't bear it if he had to wander around the kingdom for two years without his companions. It didn't help that he got occasional bad feelings here and there, as if something wasn't right.

He couldn't stand the thought of being alone again.

Images of the dark and cramped cave assaulted his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands on his ears. Even now, memories of that place still haunts him. He doesn't want to go back to that life again.

A squeak caused him to glance at Ao, who is nudging and demanding his attention. Grateful for the distraction, he petted and played with the squirrel, much to her absolute delight and his growing calmness. Suddenly getting an idea, he brought her close to his face, the squirrel still squeaking happily. "Please do all you can to distract me whenever I'm being like that, Ao."

" _Pukyuu!"_ She said, and Shin-Ah hugged her tight in gratitude and proceeded to lay down on the grass.

In doing so, he caught sight of something white flitting away from the edge of his vision. Alarmed, he focused on it with everything he had, and with sudden clarity, he can see a man wearing white clothes amongst the tree branches, his face pale and sweaty as he struggled not to be seen.

All those bad feelings he's been having suddenly makes sense.

Taking care not to let the other know he's seen him, Shin-Ah falsely looked around a few more times before 'relaxing.' "Sorry Ao, just thought I saw something."

Ao suddenly got a knowing gleam in her eye and _pukyuu-d_ dutifully. Shin-Ah almost smiled at her intelligence.

He could see the man relaxing at the corner of his eye, and he played with Ao a few more times while he tried to figure out what to do.

Now utterly confident he hadn't been seen, the man noticeably took a few jumps closer again. As soon as he stepped within range, Shin-Ah smiled.

Faster than the eye could catch, Shin-Ah grabbed a stone and hurled it towards the man's head. The man barely had time for his eyes to widen before the stone smacked dead center on his forehead, effectively stunning and making him fall.

Shin-Ah had already rushed forward by then and caught him. Realizing what was happening; the man began to struggle but Shin-Ah quickly disarmed and incapacitated him, pinning him to the ground with deadly calm.

"Who sent you?" He asked coolly.

The man struggled violently on the ground but made no move to answer.

Shin-Ah tightened his grip on the man's arm, making him yelp, " _Who sent you?"_

The man gasped in pain before shaking his head, "Not going to… t-tell you…"

Shin-Ah's eyes narrowed, "Are you one of the bandits?"

"No!" The man was quick to answer, likely remembering what the Masked Demon does to bandits. To his relief, he stopped struggling.

"Who are you, then?"

" _Shin-Ah!"_

Turning, Shin-Ah glanced at Yoon who was staring in shock at the scene happening before him, face pale. "There is an intruder." He told the boy matter-of-factly.

"I… can see that." Yoon edged closer, eyeing the downed man curiously. "Who are you?" He tilted his head.

The man remained silent.

"Why were you spying on us?" Yoon continued to ask, stepping closer now that he knows Shin-Ah pinned him down well enough. "What are you hoping to gain? We're just travelers."

The man suddenly scoffed, "' _Just travelers'_ with those blue hair and golden eyes?"

To both of their surprise, Yoon's eyes narrowed. "Do you work for the king?"

"No…?" The man looked bewildered.

"Yoon?" Shin-Ah gazed at him questioningly, but Yoon waved him off.

"If you're a spy, then why are you wearing white clothes? It just makes it harder for you to blend in."

Shin-Ah almost smiled. _Trust Yoon to ask the important questions_.

Wait.

His eyes narrowed as he took in the robes; it _is_ odd the man chose to wear white while spying, but perhaps there's another reason?

Another look at the robes and the familiar, intricate designs had him silently gasping in surprise. Both Yoon and the man glanced at him questioningly.

 _Can it be…?_

"Do you, by any chance, work for the Hakuryuu?"

The minute widening of the man's eyes confirmed it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait, Hakuryuu? As in, the _White Dragon_?" Yoon looked both disbelieving and excited. "Are you serious?"

The man's head swiveled between them back and forth in a panic, but still remained stubbornly silent.

Shin-Ah frowned in confusion. A spy from the White Dragon village must mean that Kija knows about them. But why hasn't he approached already? Kija is usually excited to meet another Dragon.

 _Something isn't right._

There's definitely more to this. But first, he must secure the spy. "Yoon, are there ropes?"

He nodded in understanding and fetched the ropes that are used for the tent. They'll worry about shelter later. "Thank you," he said and proceeded to tie him up so tightly it'll be a miracle if he can get out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Yoon asked.

Shin-Ah narrowed his eyes, and the spy visibly twitched nervously, "Find out the truth."

* * *

 **Dun dun DUUUN! xD**

 **Review replies:**

 **Reversus12:** I'm glad to be back too! Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update as fast as I can but I've just been so busy, and with constant writer's block... it's been a pain I can tell you that. Nevermind that, thank you so much for the compliment! I really try to write them in character so it's awesome to know I'm doing well in that. As for Yoon, he is slowly learning to be a mother again xD Thank you for the review, please continue telling me your thoughts!

 **laurajustin:** Thank you very much! Here is the update, please continue reading and reviewing! It means a lot!

 **kiboeme:** Shin-Ah is trying so hard, he definitely deserves a break. As for whether that break means the Hakuryuu village... well... we'll see. ;) Thank you so much for the review! Please continue telling me your thoughts!

 **SuMegitsune:** Aww thank you so much! Mature!Shin-Ah is definitely still the cinnamon roll Shin-Ah we all know and love, just more hardened, serious, always assumes the worst, and smart. It's fun to write him and balance those aspects, to be sure. Thank you for the amazing review, please continue telling me your thoughts! It really means a lot! ^^

* * *

 **Please review! Suggestions and constructive criticism are also welcome!**


End file.
